A Soma Soul Eater
by enrita11
Summary: SoulxMaka... my version of soul eater... i think its really good... soul and maka meet and become partners... this soul eater has one BIG difference.. but i don't wanna spoil... Lots of Soma will happen in here! rated M you've been warned! COMPLETED
1. Another Way to Meet Somebody

Chapter 1: Another Way to Meet Somebody

It was snowing and was close to Christmas. Snow covered the streets and street lamps that flickered slightly. It was close to midnight and everyone was asleep, including Maka. She was cuddled into a ball holding onto her pillow, making small noises and twitching. She was at peace until she heard the noises again.

"Oh Death Scythe!" a young woman said in a lust filled tone. Maka sat up, rubbed her eyes, sighed and nodded to the clock. "Right on time papa, its midnight." she said standing up. She grabbed her coat, apparently she was already dressed except for a coat and scarf. She opened her door to her dad who was crushing a young woman against the wall.

Her leg was wrapped around him as they both turned to Maka. "M..Maka, why are you awa-" "We go through this every night Papa," she interrupted him putting on her scarf. "I've decided to just leave whenever it happens… if you haven't noticed, I've been doing this for the past three weeks… that's why I'm always sleeping so late… just please, at least promise me you won't do this during Christmas. After all, it's in three days."

"I-I promise Maka." Spirit said. Maka sighed and grabbed the knob on the door. "You know, I hope you don't do this when I'm about to start school." She smiled. "I finally don't have to be locked up anymore!"

Before Spirit could respond Maka left like a flash.

….….…...

"WHERE ARE YOU GOING SOUL? WE'RE ABOUT TO START MOVIES!" Blackstar screamed. Soul let go of his ears, "I'm going to get some coffee and just relax… we've been hanging out all day, I would think that kid, Tsubaki, Patty, and Liz would feel the sa-" they were fast asleep. He smirked. "Figures." He mumbled.

He walked out the door waving to Blackstar. "Don't worry, a cool guy like me doesn't just bail on a party. I'll be back." He said with a toothy grin.

….…...

She was walking ontop of the snow in the middle of the street. Snow was still falling lightly and wind was blowing causing her hair that was not in its original look to blow all around. She didn't really care. _This has been going on for far too long_ she thought. With her hands in her pockets she continued to think about how her dad couldn't control himself, and the one secret that separated her from the world.

…...

"So what can I get you hun?" The waitress said beaming over a sleepy Soul sitting in the farthest corner in the restaurant. She had the body of a model, which made her dangerously attractive, but Soul didn't even take a minute to think about it. There wasn't anyone there, so it felt a tad awkward to Soul. He sighed and looked up with his red eyes. "A coffee would be great…" he said with another toothy grin. Whatever happiness that was in the waitress's eyes left as she stuttered, "R-R-Right away…" She left and Soul looked down at the table.

_They all look at me like that when they see my eyes and teeth. _he thought. His hands clenched. _It took me a long time to get the friends I have now to recognize me for me. I just wish that one person, just one person would see me as a regular person. _The waitress set the coffee on the table and practically ran back to the counter. He sighed. _Just one person.. _he thought. _One person… please?_

The jinggle of the door to the café rang as the door opened. Soul looked up over the booth to question who else besides him would be out this late. The waitress smiled. "I was starting to think that your dad gave you a break today." Soul could only see the top of the door as it shut. He looked under and saw a pair of silver and black boots.

"When would he ever give me a break?" The mysterious person said slyly. _Well, it's a girl. _Soul thought. The feet shifted and started to walk forward. Soul's head peered out a little from the side. His eyes wandered from bottom to top. From her silver and black boots, up her tight blue jeans, up to her hips. His eyes moved even further up, scaning over her black sweater, up to her green scarf that wasn't tied, but laid back on her neck. All the way until he hit her beautiful face. Snow was laid gently on her shoulders and head.

He felt his face getting hot. He moved back into his seat, luckily she didn't notice him yet. She walked further to the counter with a bit of a small swagger with her hands in her pockets and her hair slightly moving with the motion. "I'll get your large hot chocolate with extra whipped cream hold the cherry right away." the waitress smiled as Soul watched the cool girl. "That would be great thanks." she said.

The waitress smiled as she turned on the hot chocolate maker machine. "You know, it's snowing, and your wearing a small sweater and a scarf that isn't even tied." She smirked. "Cool girls like me don't need clothes to keep them looking hot. And I'm not just meaning in temperature." She laughed. _Cool? _Soul thought. _She definitely has that. _His chin was resting on his hand while watching the coolest girl he'd ever seen. The waitress smiled. "So who was it this time?"

"A purple haired woman with big boobs. She wore a hat and a purple bikini" The waitress laughed as she walked over to the hot chocolate maker. "Figures… so where are you going to go today? It's snowing right now, I don't think you'll be able to stay outside for much longer." She said pooring the whipped cream in the "to go" cup.

"I'll be fine, I'll go to the usual park bench and wait for a while, hopefully I won't fall asleep." she caught her breath. "Hmm, why isn't your customer saying anything?" she asked. Soul almost jumped out of the booth. _How did she know? I thought she didn't notice me! _Her eyes seemed to watch him from the corners. The waitress seemed scared.

She leaned next to the blonde haired girl and whispered something. "Really?" she said loud enough for the building next door to hear. She turned still leaning in a cool way on the counter. "Red eyes huh?" she asked staring at Soul who she couldn't see from the back. Good thing too, he was blushing like the cherry that was never put on the cool girl's drink.

"… and pointy teeth?" She smiled as the waitress smirked. "I guess you don't find that weird?" she asked sliding the drink to her. She caught it while walking toward Soul. _Oh crap! She's coming over here! _He thought freaking out. Then he calmed himself down. _What do I care? She'll just end up running away like everyone else. _He turned away.

She stopped right in front of his booth. "Hey…" she said sipping her drink as it steamed. "Do you think I can see those eyes of yours?" she asked. He gritted his teeth and stood getting in her personal zone. Literally inches from her face. "Here! Happy? Now you can just run away like everyone else does!" he yelled with his teeth grinding and eyes locked on hers. She didn't even flinch.

The waitress freaked and ran to the back of the kitchen. She stood there for a moment. Staring into his eyes. _Here it comes, she's gunna run away any second now just like everyone else. _But, quite the opposite happened. A hand shoved him back a bit and stood in between them. The drink was up to her lips as she brought it down to speak. "If you're going to yell at someone, at least try and tell them your name first. I mean seriously, it's so uncool." she said.

"I'm Maka." Soul didn't move. He was so shocked that she wasn't even frightened one bit by him. Man, he seemed so uncool compared to her. "You can grab it you know, I'm not a disease." she laughed. He grabbed it. "Right, sorry, I lost my cool there for a second. I'm Soul." She smiled and released his hand.

"You're a weapon aren't you?" she asked. "How did you know?" She snickered. "I'm a meister, I sensed your soul from the moment I walked in." "Cool…" he said. She continued to drink her hot chocolate not even tempted by fear of his eyes and teeth. "Well, I better not keep your coffee waiting, that'd be pretty lame. So, I'll see you around…" she said as she turned slowly and walked out. The bells jinggled as Soul watched her leave.

_Man, she's so cool. _he thought. He sat back down and heard a small voice from behind the counter. "You're curious on why she was up so late aren't you?" The same waitress from before asked. Soul nodded. "Her father is a Death Scythe. The one and only Spirit." Soul's head snapped up by the name. "That was his daughter?" he asked. "Y-Yes…" the waitress said still uncertain about Soul's looks.

"She comes here every night and grabs a hot chocolate. She barely gets any sleep because of her father. He comes home with women and keeps her up, so she just leaves and comes back later when his 'playmate' is gone. She then walks to the park where her best memory of her whole family together was. She waits until about three in the morning and drags herself back home. Sometimes she falls asleep though." Soul got up and slapped the money on the table. "I see… thanks for the drink." he said already halfway out the door.

…...

Maka was walking down the road with her steaming hot chocolate in hand. Snow was falling on her head and shoulders. She started to blush. _I can't believe how cool that guy was. I wish we could be friends. But who would wanna be my friend if they knew my secret? _A tear dropped down her cheak as she stopped walking. _How uncool, I'm crying. _She thought. "Why am I so different?" she said aloud. She heard a snicker from behind, but was too late to turn around when she was tackled from behind.

Her hot chocolate dropped and spilled everywhere. There was a lot of scrambling until a guy was ontop of her and three friends of his crowded. "What do you want?" she said while sighing. He smiled. "What do you think? It's twelve thirty, you are a girl all alone. I thought we could have some fun." he said unzipping her jacket.

She sighed. "Good luck. I don't think that someone would wanna even touch me because of my undeveloped body." "What was that?" he said as he stopped unzipping her jacket. "You heard me loser… I'm underdeveloped, so you won't even touch me." she said with absolutely no expression. The snow was starting to seep into her clothes as she became drenched with cold water.

"LOSER?" he yelled.

…...

_Dammit! Where did she go? _Soul thought. He too was walking to the park. _I wanted to talk to her some more, but it's no help if I can't find h- _he stopped mid-thought when he heard someone yell. "LOSER?" _It came not to far in front of me. _He took off running.

…...

"I'LL CUT YOUR DAMN THROAT OUT YOU LITTLE-" she laughed hard. Causing him to stop yelling. "WHAT THE HELL IS SO FUNNY? I'M ABOUT TO CUT YOUR FRICKEN HEAD OFF AND YOUR FUCKING LAUGHING?" he yelled. Her laugh grew and grew. Until she suddenly stopped full blast and put on a serious face. "Kill me… I don't really care, I don't deserve to live anyway." she said. The three boys backed away and the boy ontop of her got off and did the same.

"Y-You're insane!" he yelled running off with his friends. She sighed. _I was really hoping that they would kill me. What a bunch of wimps. So uncool. _she thought. She laid their, looking up at the dark sky while snow covered her. She decided she would lay there and if she woke up, then she would live another day. Until a hand appeared over her. She looked up to a red eyed handsom Soul extending his warm hand for her to grab.

She took it and stood. "Sorry I was a little late, but it looks like you handled them." he said with a sly smirk. They were both on the same level of coolness so there was no battle of coolness between them. She looked down and sighed. "My hot chocolate is no more." she said. He put a hand on her back which sent shivers up her spin and tickled her whole body. "You're wet. How about you come over to my friend's house and sleep there? I'm too cool a guy to bail on our party."

A smile smeared across her face. "Why not? Two cool people can't be too bad for a party." Soul laughed. "Follow me." he said as he started to walk ahead. _Is it me? Or did I just make a new friend? I think I like him. _She said as she shoved her hands into her pockets and followed with a small smile.

to be continued…

**_enrita11: hey guys! here's my brand new story! I'm totally in love with it... to all of my lovely readers, i hope you enjoy this as much as i did... i tried my best this time to include lots of descriptions and emotions... (and yes, i know Maka isn't as cool as she is made to be in this, but that's the way i think would be best for what's going to happen! XD) hope you stick with me.. hang on for the ride cause i'll take you high! thanks for reading! -next chapter coming soon-_**


	2. Casual Meetings

Chapter 2: Casual Meetings

Maka followed Soul obediently while shivering. Soul took the time to notice how cold she was by looking at her every other second. "You cold?" he said tilting his head still walking. "Y-Yeah… a little" she made out with the chattering of her teeth. He smiled thinking about what he could do to make her feel warm. He shook himself out of his daze. "Well, their house is right there." He said pointing to a small house at the end of the street.

She nodded trying as hard as she could to not look like she was freezing to death. _He's so cool _she thought. _Man, what I wouldn't give to have him wrap his arms around me to keep me warm. I wouldn't let him go for one second of the day. I wish he was mine. _"Hey, do you go to school?" he asked knocking on the door to the house. She shrugged still shivering.

"It's complicated. I've been home schooled by… a certain someone… but I'm starting at a new one after Christmas." Soul stared at her. _A certain someone? _he thought. He knocked again with still no answer. He sighed. "They're probably all asleep. We'll go in and grab their guest room, cause if they are asleep, then they most likely crashed in the living room.

They entered the house to the smell of pizza and various snack items. A television was on and the sound of a fire crackled. Soul closed the wooden door behind them and walked towards the living room. Maka followed examining all of the exquisite architecture until she came across the living room and held in a laugh. A boy with three strips on his hair was laying in the middle of the living room with his fingers intertwined on his stomach.

A boy with blue hair and a star on his arm was sprawled out on a blue couch with his face implanted on the cushion and his limbs spread out. His left arm was resting on the shoulder rest, his right arm lay limp over the side of the couch, his left leg was resting on the couch and his other leg was also hanging off the edge.

A girl with black hair and a ponytail was on the floor with a pillow and blanket. _Man, she looks warm _Maka thought as she still shivered. Her eyes wandered to two blonde girls cuddling on a armchair with a leg rest. _Not as warm as them, _Maka thought. Soul turned off the television and sighed. He looked around the living room for something and held up his index finger signaling for her to wait a minute.

She nodded and waited. _These are his friends. _she thought. _Should I tell him my secret? _Her arms wrapped tighter around herself, squeezing her shoulders. _But, what if he doesn't wanna be my friend anymore? I haven't had any friends because of being locked away my whole life. _Her eyes shut. She felt like she wanted to cry, but she didn't. Because that wouldn't be cool.

He returned shaking his head with his hands in his pockets. "I couldn't find any blankets, if you want I could go out and get one from kid's house." he offered. "Oh!" Maka said throwing her hands in the air. "No need to do that! I'm warm! Don't worry, you were already nice enough to offer for me to stay here. Anyway, where do you live?"

He looked down. Obviously he had some history that wasn't meant to be shared. Feeling bad she tried to change the subject. "You know, never mind it's not a big deal. So where should I sleep?" She asked and he looked back up straight into her eyes. She felt like she was getting hot, but she returned the look just as slyly. They both smiled.

"There's a guest room in the back, but like I said, I couldn't find any blankets. So you would only be sleeping on a bed with no covers." She shivered under her wet clothes. "Thanks. Thanks so much. It'll be fine. I'm already feeling warm." She lied walking to the guest room. "Night… Soul." She said as she laid on the bed. She didn't feel like it was right to close the door so it was left open.

"Goodnight." he said. He was feeling really hot because of her. _Am I really thinking of doing that? _he asked himself. _A cool guy like me would do that. _He sighed shifting his feat. _I'll wait until she falls asleep. _he thought.

Maka awoke to her phone buzzing in her pocket. Her eyes cracked open. She wasn't cold anymore, more like she was… _warm… _she thought. She turned to see a white haired boy behind her. She was curled towards the window and he was holding onto her stomach with both arms, silently sleeping. She blushed furiously. _He.. He slept with me? _She asked herself.

She didn't move for a minute or so. _He's so sweet. _She thought. She stared at his closed eyes and shook what she was thinking out of her head. Still blushing like crazy she removed his arms from around her and sat at the bottom edge of the bed sighing with her hand rubbing her forehead from sleepiness. She grabbed her phone out of her pocket and checked the alarm that was buzzing. _4:30 _she thought. _Papa's probably done, I need to get home anyway, I have to get up at 6 again to go to work like always. I wish papa worked for us. I'm so stressed out._

She didn't want to worry Soul so she left a letter under his hand that had been around her. _This may be the last time that you'll see me. Goodbye. _she thought as she walked out of the house and onto the snowy covered streets.

Soul woke the next morning in a surprise that Maka had left. He came upon the note she left and read it aloud. "I left early this morning at about 4:30 so that I could go home and get ready for work. I wanted to thank you for being so nice and cool to me. I especially wanted to thank you for becoming my blanket for the night. We might not come across each other again, but if we do… I hope we strike a great relationship. Thanks again, Maka. P.S… you're really warm."

"Well, sounds to me that she likes you." Kid said appearing in front of the doorway. Soul looked up and blushed. "Yeah right, nobody likes a freak like me." "THAT'S WHAT MAKES US AMAZING! WE'RE ALL A BUNCH OF FFFFRRRRREEEEEAAAAKKKKSSSSSS!" Black star yelled shoving his way through kid. "Don't worry Soul, you'll see her again. There's a saying, if you love something, set it free. And if it comes back to you, it was meant to be." kid said.

Soul smirked. "That's stupid. If you love something you should just keep it forever, and not give it to anyone else." he said looking down. _I wonder. _he thought. _Do I love her? Impossible, I just met her. I don't love her… right? _

"Forty-two laps" A man said marking the reading on a paper. Maka was exhausted. Her job consists of her trying different energy drinks and then running around a track. She fell on the ground. "Great work." her boss said. "Tomorrow will be 32 Energy Up. It's 5:00 pm right now, you've been running since 6:30 am. You deserve your payment." he said handing her a paycheck. She took it from the ground as her boss waved leaving.

She struggled to get up. She grabbed the fence next to her to steady herself. _Only forty-two? _she questioned. _I must be really tired. _She limped out of the track, her body felt like heavy weights. Luckily she only did this on the weekends. Plus Christmas was in two days now. She walked through town with her clothes from earlier that day on her back. Her next stop was the grocery store.

She entered thinking about Soul. _I wonder what he did today. _She thought. She grabbed all of the items she needed and made her way home. Holding two heavy plastic bags in one hand and her clothes bag in the other. She was still sweaty from running and kept limping.

When she finally got home it was already 7:30. She dropped her bag in the corner and stuffed the groceries away. She looked for her father who was slouched on the couch sleeping. She sighed and toppled over while walking toward the shower. She sat on the ground clutching her left knee in pain. She tried harder, ignoring the pain and got into the bath. It was then that she realized that her knee looked different, as if it was broken. She sighed.

Soul sighed when he got out of Kid's shower. _I wish I had my own place to live. It's so embarrassing. _He thought. He put on shorts, a tee shirt and sat in front of the television. _I wonder what Maka's doing right now. _Then he remembered. He looked at the clock that said 8:00 pm. He got up and headed over to the café.

Maka got out of the bath practically hopping on one leg. She had to go to the hospital or something. She put on a pair of shorts, because if she wore pants she would be asked to take them off. She put on a long sleeve shirt and a hoodie. She hopped to the living room with no sign of her father. "He's out again. That means when I leave, by the time I get back they'll be in his room." She huffed grabbing a small snack.

She hadn't gotten any sleep or food lately. So a snack was basically a meal. She found a spare cane to prop herself up and was able to make it out of the house. She walked through the snow towards the hospital. She was most definitely sure that she would have to wear something for her knee, because of the odd shape it took.

"You've been here for a long time, are you sure you want to wait for her?" The waitress asked. Soul nodded holding his coffee. Last time she came at midnight, he had about another hour or so. He sighed and looked out the window. All he could think about lately was her. The coolest girl ever. It only had been a day too. He'd been having very lust filled dreams about her. Ones he wouldn't dare talk about. He just wanted to talk to her again.

The bells to the café rang. "Your early!" The waitress smiled. "Sorry, I had a bit of a problem today." He heard in the familiar sly voice. "Well, what hap-" She was cut short when Maka walked in with a knee brace on. "Oh my gosh! What happened?" she said running over to her. Maka smiled. "It's complicated. Anyway, I need a hot chocolate, and Soul, wanna walk with me to the park?" she said.

Forgetting that she could sense him he smiled and stood, "Sure, we have a lot to talk about." She nodded and was given a hot chocolate. She motioned to Soul who ran ahead and opened the door for the crippled girl. She blushed. "Thanks… but you know I can take care of myself." she said walking out. "That's why you're crippled right?" he laughed. She playfully punched his arm and smiled along with him as they started walking.

"So…" Maka said. "Lets start with you, tell me why you don't have an apartment of your own?" "I used to live with my family. We were a musical family and I was constantly being compared to my older brother. I finally got the edge when I showed that I had weapon blood within me. So I left my home without saying anything. I just left. I didn't even say goodbye." His hands clenched. "I don't have a family now."

She felt bad. She felt his pain pass through her. "What about you? Tell me about why you have to work, what's up with your dad, why don't you go to school?" She laughed. "My dad constantly brings women home and keeps me up at night, I try to get out and end up at the park me and my mom use to go to. They're divorced and I have to work because my father doesn't. I have to keep money flowing in."

Snow stopped falling as they neared the park. "And that's why you're out right now?" Soul asked. "Yes. I dislocated my knee from working. I get paid for trying energy drinks and running all day non-stop. So I basically skip lunch. I end up missing breakfast because I get home just in time for me to get ready for work. Luckily this only happens on weekends. Other days, I sleep until at least four in the afternoon." She yawned.

They came to the park and sat on a bench. "What about school? You said you weren't allowed to go to school. Why is that?" She looked down Soul noticed that the air had shifted from comfortable to just the opposite. "Hey. Are you okay?" he asked. She was sliding down next to him and fell on his lap. Her hot chocolate dropped and Soul's face turned red.

"Hey… Maka?" he asked. She was sleeping. "I guess she finally gave into exhaustion." He laughed. He touched her head and smoothed her hair. He picked her up, one arm under her legs and one on her back as her head faced toward his chest. Her breath sent shivers up his body. _Is it me, or am I a little aroused? _he questioned as he took towards Kid's house.

to be continued…

**_enrita11: hey guys. Here is the second chapter. Hope you liked it! Next chapter will be about christmas... WARNING!: WILL GET EXTREMELY CUTE! :3 Anyways, thanks for reading... i've decided to thank people who review, i think that its nice that they reviewed even when i didn't ask. So i wanted to thank you guys who reviewed.. i'll do this in every chapter yes! haha well thanks for the reviews! i love them.._**

**_A SPECIAL THANKS TO:_**

**_DonCossak_**

**_FullmetalWizard1995_**

**_(thanks you two! i wasn't expecting any reviews so i'm happy you did! luv ya! (not in a weird way))_**


	3. Christmas

Chapter 3: Christmas

Maka's eyes fluttered open to a large yet clean looking house. She felt completely rejuvenated and sat up abruptly when she noticed two girls hovering over her. She didn't look scared. More… cool. She just sat there staring at the two girls who stared back with her hands behind her, propping her up. She was on a red carpeted floor with a sheet covering her and a small pillow behind her.

"HI!" One of the girls yelled in her face. She was short and blonde. They both wore the same outfit that had a country theme. She nodded a hello, "I know you, you're Soul's friends right?" Maka said rubbing her eyes. The other girl smiled and extended her hand. "Yes! You remember! I'm Liz!" Maka grabbed it and smiled as well. "See, Soul thinks you have to be mean to be cool, but you're nice and cool." She said.

The other girl lunged on top of her in a welcoming hug. "I'm Patty! I'm Liz's little sister!" she said still hugging Maka. She patted her back. "Nice to meet you two… umm.. I'm Maka…" she said while Patty retreated. Liz held up her hand to stop her from saying anything further. "No need. We all know exactly who you are. Soul has told us a whole lot about you!" she smiled.

She blushed. "Oh?" she said. Three people appeared in the doorway smiling. One had white strips in his hair, one's hair was blue, and the other was a really tall girl with her hair up in a ponytail. "Hi there Maka. I'm Kid. This punk next to me is Black star, and his weapon partner, Tsubaki." They all smiled and waved. Maka smirked. _What an odd bunch. _she thought.

"So, what am I doing here? And what time is it?" Maka asked. "Well," Liz started, still squatting next to her. "You fell asleep and Soul carried you back here. And it's about five o' clock in the afternoon." "What?" Maka yelled jumping to her feet and then collapsed in pain. "W-W-Where's my leg brace?" she said. "OH!" Patty yelled. "I took it off cause it looked uncomfortable. It's right here!" she said handing it to her and Maka strapped it on.

She stood and winced in pain. The brace helped, but she could still feel the pain. "Where are you going?" Kid asked. "Look, thanks so much for everything, but I have to make a Christmas dinner for me and my papa so I have to go and get some supplies for tomorrow. It's the first time we'll be together without any…. Interruptions." she smiled. Everyone looked down with sadness. They knew about what had been happening between them.

"Before you go…" Tsubaki said. "Merry Christmas Eve!" they all said in sync. Her eyes filled with water to her first ever greeting from people. People usually didn't say anything to her. She turned preventing them from seeing. "Thanks so much guys… I-I-It means a lot… Merry Christmas Eve to you too." She said and slipped out of the front door.

She started counting on her fingers with a mental checklist. "First, I'll go to-" She was interrupted by the sound of her cell phone. "Hello?" she asked. She wasn't sure who it was because it didn't have a caller ID. "Hey, Maka… It's Soul…" she gasped. "Soul? How did you get my number?" she asked. She couldn't tell that he was blushing on the other line. "I took a look at your phone… I didn't wanna loose you again- I mean I didn't wanna loose contact with you again!" he said quickly.

Maka's blush also went unheard. She laughed. "So, Soul… what's up?" she asked. "Umm… do you think you can meet me over by the café?" She looked at the ground of melting snow remembering the first time they met. Yet again a blush smeared over her face. "Sure. I'm right around there… I should be there in about ten minutes?" she asked permission to come at that time.

"Perfect!" he said. "Well, I'll see you there." he said slyly. "Yeah. See you." she said hanging up. On her walk over to the café she realized some things. _I can't wait to have a great Christmas with Papa! He promised to not hang out with any women at all for the whole night! Wait… OMG! My Job! _She shouted in her mind.

Her scolding turned to laughter. "Oh well!" she said aloud rounding the corner to the café. "I hated that job anyway. Plus, spending time with Soul is way more important!" she said and stopped dead. He was standing outside the café waiting for her. He smirked which made it obvious that he heard her. "Well," he said. "If that's how you feel…" he said walking towards her. "Then this should be easier than I imagined."

Her face was getting hot with every step he took. He had a small swag. _What should be easier? _She questioned. He stopped in front of her and looked her in the eyes. "Maka… I wanted to ask you… if… if…" there was a light delay. He shifted his feet and regained his confidence. "Will you be my meister?" he asked with red eyes locked on green ones.

"Soul…" she said. He was shifting shyly and blushing really hard. "I-I…" _I can't. _she thought. _I can't be his partner and hide my secret from him. _She reached for her heart that was aching. _But I can't tell him. Or I'll never see him again. _"Maka?" he said getting worried. She looked up and smiled. "I'm going to need some time to think about this okay?" she asked. He nodded. "I completely understand! Think all you like. Meet me here tomorrow at noon. Is that okay?" he asked. She nodded and fast walked to the supermarket.

She was fast to pick out her items and rushed out of the store. Her leg was slightly throbbing. But it didn't hurt as much anymore.

…...

She made it home to find her dad was nowhere to be found. She shoved the groceries into the fridge, changed into her pajamas and laid in her bed, cuddling a pillow. She tensed at the thought of Soul being her partner. _I wanted this right? _She asked herself. _Then why am I hesitating? _Her chest tightened and began to whimper as her eyes filled.

_I'm too much of a coward to face him. _She said. She started to sob. _No! _she yelled at herself causing her to calm down. _I will accept his offer. I can do this, I can keep my secret away from everyone just like I always have! _she said in confidence. _But why is it so hard to keep away from him? _

…_..._

Soul laid in his bed with his arms behind his head. Well, his friend's bed. _I wonder what she was thinking about when I asked her to be my partner. _he turned over to face the window. _I'll find out her answer tomorrow. I hope she says yes. I have a surprise for her. _he smirked. _Why does she always bring me joy when I'm around her? _

…_..._

"CHRISTMAS!" Patty yelled shaking Liz and Kid out of bed. "IT'S CHRISTMAS GUYS! WAKE UP! IT'S TIME TO WALK AROUND AND YELL MERRY CHRISTMAS! PLUS WE GOTTA GET PRESENTS!" she yelled jumping on Liz. She sighed and grabbed Patty by her shoulders. She moved her on to the floor. "Patty, calm down. Just go and wake Soul up. Tell him to get ready to meet Maka." She saluted. "Yes ma'am!" she yelled skipping away. Liz and Kid both laughed.

"Umm…" she poked her head in. "Hmm? What is it Patty?" Kid asked. "He's not here."

…...

Maka was waiting at the café. She knew she was about an hour early, but she couldn't find her dad anywhere, so she just gave up looking for him. She sighed sitting on the ground against the café wall. The snow had melted in the up lifting spirit of the sun. She was griping her legs and on the verge of crying until… "Maka?" she looked up to Soul standing in the way of the blinding sun.

"Soul!" she jumped up and smiled. "Hey… have you decided yet?" he asked her calmly. "I-I…I" she stuttered. Soul heard her gulp and she shook her head. "No, I don't want to be your partner." He was shocked. "Why?" he asked her. She didn't look in his eyes. "Soul, I have a… back-story, and I don't feel right being your partner if I keep it from y-"

He hugged her. "You don't have to tell me everything." he breathed into her hair. "But I don't think I will let you say no." She blushed and pushed him off of her. She turned her head and pouted. "Fine. But only if you help get money. I have to find a new job because I slept through my last one." Soul smiled. "What?" she asked him.

"N-Nothing…" he said turning away blushing. "About your job… I went in place for you." he said slowly turning around. "What?" she asked. "I filled in for you. I told him that you would be starting school soon, so he told me that he relieves you so that you can focus on school." Maka was too shocked about the first part to notice that she had been fired. "You filled in for me?" she asked.

He blushed. "Y-Yeah… but I hope you don't mind. I took the paycheck that he gave me and bought something. Here's the extra." he said handing her an envelope. "Oh… Soul, I don't care about the money. Thanks so much for doing that for me. It means a lot." she smiled. "Maka… one more thing. I planned ahead and got you something if you accepted my request. That's why I used the money."

She blushed. "You're telling me that you filled in a WHOLE workday for me, took some of the money, and bought me something with it?" she asked mystified. He nodded pulling out a small box. "Seriously Soul…" she said turning away. "You didn't have to do that." By now she was completely red in the face.

He smiled. "Oh yes I did. Now close your eyes." she did so and felt that something was touching her neck. Her face was now the color of a brand new red rose. "Soul… what are you-" "Done. You can open your eyes." She looked down to see a small necklace on her. She grabbed the charm and took a closer look. It was black and had a gold rim as an outline. The charm was in the shape of a small half note.

"It's to let everyone know that you're mine now." he said. Her heart skipped a beat. "I'm your's?" she asked and he laughed. "That's right." he said stepping closer. Both their hearts were beating so fast, but neither of them could tell. Soul leaned in but was interrupted by a hand that gripped his arm and led him away. He smiled. "Where are we going?" he asked obviously loving being dragged around like a little kid.

"It's my turn to get you something." she smiled.

…...

She took him to a jewelry store. "I had something pre-ordered for you." she said. "And I think it goes perfectly with the gift you gave me." she smirked. The man at the front pulled out the prepaid artifact with delicate hands. "Here you are miss!" he said smiling at the boy. "Alright, Soul…" Maka said gripping his hand. He blushed immediately.

She slipped the piece of jewelry on and smiled big while Soul was in shock. "No way!" he yelled and she just giggled. "I know right? I wasn't at all expecting to get the same gift!" she said happily. It was the same note he got her, but in a really cool bracelet form. It was a black band that wrapped around his wrist and the same small note dangled on a small chain. He smiled and hugged her. Some more blushing occurred.

"Thanks so much Maka! Now we're matching!" The man at the counter coughed drawing their attention to him. "You know…" he said. "If two people really love each other, and they're wearing the same note, if something happens to them, it breaks." he said glancing back and fourth between the two embarrassed teens.

"What me? Love a flat chest girl like her? Don't make me laugh!" he said laughing. "Makkkkaaaaaaa…. CHOP!" Soul was clobbered by a random book from space. "S-Sorry… I was just joking anyway." They walked back to the café and talked for hours. They got so accustomed to each other. As if they'd known each other forever. "Oh Gosh!" Maka said looking at her phone. "I-I really got to go!" Maka said getting up. Soul nodded. "The dinner with your dad right? Well, I wanted to ask about where your school was, but I guess I'll get a chance to ask you sometime later. Not tomorrow though, because unfortunately, our Christmas break is over. See you!" he said smiling.

She turned and waved while running. Thinking that she'll be able to keep the biggest secret ever locked away. Boy was she wrong.

…...

She ran into the house yelling, "Papa! I'm sorry that I'm late! I was just getting so lost in time talking to this boy that's now my partner." she said, blushing with her hands on her knees. She was obviously tired from running. Her left knee still ached as her hand tightened around the brace. She picked herself up… "Papa?" she called walking to the living room. _Not here_ she thought. She checked his room, the bathroom, the kitchen, everywhere you could think. _Still no. _she said with her hand on her chin.

She cupped her hands over her mouth. "PAPA!" she yelled and heard a slight noise from her room. _That's odd. What would Papa be doing in my room? _She questioned as she grabbed the door handle. It creaked open and she was faced with darkness. She groped around for the light switch and flipped it on. She held a scream in as she stood face to face with her dad and a woman trying to be as quiet as possible 'fooling around'. When they noticed the lights the woman pulled off and grabbed Maka's covers trying to hide her nakedness.

Her father just sat on her bed looking as shocked as she was. He still had his pants on, but they were undone and his shirt was off. A mix of emotions spread through her mind and her face. Anger, hurt, sadness. Her hand tightened around the door handle and her face dropped downward, unable to see the hurt in her eyes because of her bangs.

She slowly started to close the door. "Maka! Wait! I can explain! I'm sorry Maka, Papa still loves you! Wait a second!" he said putting on his clothes. Maka shut the door quietly, if he said another thing to her, she felt like she would explode. The door to her room opened with Spirit running out. "Maka! Wait I'm so sor-" she exploded.

"You're sorry… every time you say that, but you never mean it. You just turn around and do it again!" she said her voice was starting to raise a bit as her closed fists shook with anger. "YOU PROMISED ME!" she yelled. Tears streamed down her face. "YOU-YOU LIAR! YOU-you…" she trailed off, and cooled down. "Maka?" Spirit asked. "It's not cool to blow up. I'm going to bed. You better start making some money, because I won't have time." she said stepping towards her room.

She turned her head that was still faced down. "And miss? When you put your clothes on, do you think I can get my covers back? Well, you better wash them first, I don't want your naked body germs touching me… cause that would be totally uncool." her eyes met her fathers. They were no longer happy and cheerful. They were desolate, as if she stared right by him. Nothingness… nothingness was all she had now.

Soul? No, she couldn't bring herself to tell him. With all of the secrets and betrayals, her life meant nothing anymore, just like how she felt before she met Soul. Little did she know, this 'nothingness' of hers, would affect the coarse of her future. "By the way Papa, Merry Christmas…"

to be continued…

**_enrita11: hey guys! here's the third! it's probably the longest... did you like it? yes, no? tell me any mispells please? thanks! anyway... thanks for reading! _**

**_Special thanks to mah lovely reviewers!:_**

**_NikolaiEvans: thanks i love the chapter too!_**

**_KirstyKakes: glad you liked it! thanks for reading!_**

**_FullmetalWizard1995: you are loved! haha was Christmas good? i hope so!thanks for reading + reviewing_**

**_DonCossak: yes you got thanked! you are special! glad i got you hooked! liked the chapter? thank you! (although you accidentally reviewed for the first chapter! lol it still counts! thanks for reviewing!)_**

**_xXxMaryssaXx: glad you love it! did you like this one? definately a lot more right? thanks for reading!_**

**_THANKS SO MUCH GUYS! I LOVE ALL OF YOUR REVIEWS! I WANTED THE WORLD TO KNOW HOW MUCH IM GREATFUL FOR PEOPLE LIKE YOU! THANKS! -next chapter soon-_**


	4. School Gets Interesting

Chapter 4: School Gets interesting

Maka's eyes fluttered open in the morning at about six. She sat up and sighed. It was her first day at school, she should be happy right? But she couldn't bring herself to be anything at the moment. Everything she knew fell apart. She held the small note on her neck in her small hands. Clutching it with her eyes closed she didn't even smile at the thought of Soul. Gosh, will she ever be happy again?

She leaped off of her bed and swung the door open slowly. As it gave way it made a low creaking noise. Her dad was on the floor sleeping. "What an idiot! Did he think he could settle things by sleeping in the middle of the hallway?" she said quietly stepping over the lunatic. She put some toast in the toaster while she took the fastest shower in her life. She really didn't want to be with her dad any longer. Plus her new school was a very long walk. If only she had a ride other than her dad.

She was so fast that by the time she got out of the shower the toast popped up. She shoved them both in her mouth while she changed, blow-dried her hair, put it in two pig tails, and shouldered her bag. She grabbed the door handle that led out of her father's house. She took a moment to think about where Soul went to school. She had a feeling if she saw him, he wouldn't even help her mood one bit. She exited and started her long walk toward her new school.

…...

"So, Soul… What did Maka say?" Kid asked a slouched over Soul sitting in his desk. He smirked holding his hand with the bracelet in Kid's face. "She agreed, but I haven't talked to her since, I wonder how her dinner with her father went." All of Soul's friends were in his class and they were all leaning around him talking until the bell rang and everyone sat down. It started to rain outside pretty harshly while Professor Stein began his lecture.

About thirty minutes passed by and a woman from the front office poked her head in. "Professor Stein? Sorry to interrupt, but can I speak out here with you for a second?" Stein was stopped mid-sentence with his chalk in one hand and his other arm behind his back. He set the chalk down and wiped his hands. "Sure, class wait here and don't do anything too harsh." he said walking out noticing all of the evil grins on the students' faces.

Soul watched the professor nod and look down in front of him for a bit. He replied to a couple of things and smiled upon turning his attention to the class. He walked ahead and said, "Class, we have a new student, be friendly!" he smiled. He walked toward the chalkboard again motioning the mysterious person to come inside. Small footsteps were heard and then the moment of truth came. A small girl came in.

Soul caught his heart in his throat and almost choked on the air. Maka stood before the class in the regular school uniform with her pigtails up. Water was dripping from her hair as she started to let it down. Stein motioned her to stand in front of the class. She did so and all eyes were on the girl that seemed completely different than when Soul met her. There was… nothing… a nothingness stare in her eyes. As if she was looking through all of them.

"Ok, tell the class your name and something interesting about you." Stein said with a smile. Maka sighed. "I'm Maka… and I don't really have anything interesting about myself. I used to have a purpose in my life until I was forced away from the world. My father is a whore who wrecked our relationship last night. Basically, my life is complete trash."

Soul was so shocked. This wasn't the Maka he knew. What had happened? There was a silence until her father Spirit burst into the room and lunged on top of her screaming. Everyone gasped. "MAKA! I'M SO SORRY! I-I-I DIDN'T MEAN TO! PLEASE FORGIVE PAPA!" he yelled in her face sobbing into her clothing. She sighed, "Get off of me." he looked up, eyes filled with tears. "Maka?"

"I said get off me…" she said with no emotion. "NO! NOT UNTIL YOU FORGIVE ME!" he yelled. She suddenly burst into tears and was flaming with anger. "I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU! YOU PROMISED ME YOU LIAR! AND IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT ABOUT WHAT HAPPENED TO MOM!" she yelled tears in her eyes. Suddenly Spirit jumped off of her and she stood abruptly. The class watched dumbfounded.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Spirit yelled. "IT WAS NEVER MY FAULT AND YOU KNOW IT! IT WAS ALL YOUR FAULT! BECAUSE OF YOU, SHE'S GONE IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT FOR BEING BORN!" he yelled and slapped his hand over his mouth. The class was shocked. You could have heard a pen drop. "Maka I-" "So that's how you feel." she said with her head faced down, her bangs covering her eyes. "Maka I'm so-" "Save it papa." she said.

She picked up her backpack and turned a look of hatred. "If that's how you felt all this time, maybe I should have accepted his offer in the first place. And not have been locked up for five years." she said stepping over to the only available seat left. On her way she stopped and glanced at Soul. Her hand slid something down to him, it was the necklace he had given her. He caught it. "Maka, why are you giving this back?"

She threw her bag to the empty chair and forced a smile. "Because you're about to find out something, and I know you won't want me when you do." What was she talking about? She stepped back to the front of the class. "Professor Stein, I'm very sorry for the disturbance, but this is far from over. Isn't that right uncle?" she asked facing towards the door. Everyone looked as a man in a black tux and a muscular body walked in with a evil smirk on his face.

He stopped in front of the door and waved, "Hi Maka! It's been a while hasn't it?" Maka laughed, more like giggled. "Cut the shit uncle Andy. We both know your motives. What the hell made you appear now?" He adjusted his tie while Spirit gave him a death glare. "I told you to never come back. She's not your's! You already offered and she said no! So back the fuck off!"

The man by the name of Andy smirked. "Spirit, it's good to see you too. By the way Maka, I'm very impressed by that soul perception ability of yours. I came now of all times because I need to start training you. In about two months, we will come back here and conquer Death City for our own. I need to train you, because… well, you already know that part." he laughed.

Her fists tightened. "And what makes you think I would accept?" "I have my ways." he said slyly. "You may have resisted the torture from before…" her hand slipped to her stomach as she winced in memories. "…but I won't allow you say no this time." he said glancing at Soul. "Here is my first offer Maka, come with me… and your dear old uncle will let you see your mom again… unharmed of course."

Maka stiffened. "M-Mom?" she asked and received a nod. "Fight me in a battle, we need to lift that sealing mark from you, and when we do… if you follow me, and do everything I say…" he disappeared and appeared behind Soul gripping him from behind. Soul let out a small whine and struggled. "…or, your little boyfriend will cease to exist. Then I will do the same to your mother, but much more slowly." he said and appeared right in front of them again.

_How did he do that? _Soul questioned gripping at his throat. _What's going on? _Maka smoothly walked toward her uncle and Spirit stood in the way. "No way! You will not turn her into a monster!" he yelled. She glided around him and stopped in front of her uncle turning at Spirit. "I have to, for momma. But more importantly…" she looked at Soul.

Andy held out his hand. "So what do you say Maka? Ready to be a leader?" "I accept the terms!" she yelled and slapped his hand. The scene shifted. They were no longer at DWMA, they were at a completely desolate area with orange ground. The WHOLE school was gathered in one place, mystified, while Maka and Andy stood in the center with a huge distance between them.

"So, Maka.." Andy began. "You didn't tell these people anything did you?" he said. She looked for Soul who caught her worried eyes and let them droop. She turned back. "Shall I tell them?" he threatened. "No! Please don't!" she yelled. "Okay, I won't tell them if you can walk over to me before I reveal everything." "What?" Maka questioned and looked down at her feet. They were covered in black electricity. _Damn! _she yelled in her head.

"Now, Maka, face your friends." She turned unwillingly to face them. "I want them to see the way you look when I tell them EVERYTHING!" he emphasized. He appeared next to her and his arm slyly arched onto her shoulder.

"Let's begin with this…" he started. "Maka is very… special… she was born this way, so she couldn't help it." Maka whimpered. "Please don't!" she said with tears in her eyes. The school was close enough to touch her, so they could see her crying. Soul stepped in front, almost directly in her face. "Maka, what's going on?" Andy coughed. "Excuse me little boy, I was explaining…" Soul gave him the ugliest face Maka had ever seen. Andy disregarded it.

"Anyway, Maka was born to be a leader. There's a clan of so called 'dark angels'. But we much rather prefer the name Demons. We eat human souls to gain power, we constantly battle with another group who is as powerful as we are when we eat human souls. They are sometimes referred to as 'light angles' but we just call them Angels. Our purpose is to destroy the world, their purpose is to save it. My little Maka here was born into the clan of Demons, but as an angel. It's complicated." he sighed.

"She was born to be a Angel, but something happened. Our previous leader was on the verge of death, and his soul traveled into the newborn baby Maka! She has a mix of angel and demon properties. She was meant to rule the earth! Isn't that great! But she constantly refuses our attempts and no matter what she goes through, she will not eat a human soul. If she did, she would be overcome with power and turn completely over to the demon soul within her. So her parents locked away her whole soul, so she could not use her power. Unfortunately, it also took some of her features as well." he gestured towards her small breasts. "She is so strong-headed. Just look, she still didn't give in even when we did this to her…"

He lifted her shirt which showed a dark scar across her stomach. "Bastard!" Soul yelled. He ignored Soul. "So you see, Maka is a demon, and she will devour everyone on this earth! The urge to eat you all is too much for her to resist even now. Isn't that right Maka?" he breathed on her neck licking his lips. She was crying at this point. "Just tell me where my mother is now!" she said. He stroked her hair.

"Easy, first we need to break that curse on you. We will unlock your true power! Don't worry!" he said and flew her across the desolate plain. "MAKA!" Soul yelled and Andy grabbed Soul by his collar. "Maybe you'll help suck the power out of Maka!" he yelled. All of the members at the academy suddenly flew back at least twenty feet and a black force field covered Soul, Andy and Maka who was still on the ground.

Andy tossed Soul like a rag doll onto the ground and started beating at him, he spat blood but kept his eyes on Maka who was still on the ground. Andy cupped his hands together and a black ball of electricity formed. "This will finish you!" he shouted and Soul protectively threw his arms in front of his face. At this point all of the students were shouting, some were readied with their partners, but they couldn't get through the barrier no matter how much they tried.

_This is it! _Soul thought. Andy brought the glowing black ball of electricity down with a large.. _BOOM! _It made a huge explosion. Everyone went silent. When the smoke cleared, Soul opened his eyes to Maka over him. She was literally on top of him. Blood trickled down from her head and her back. She had a smile on her face. She stood, almost as if the blow didn't occur. "I won't let you hurt him anymore!" she yelled. There was a whole that was ripped in the back of her shirt because of the blow.

She leaned down and grabbed the necklace from Soul. Andy laughed. "I knew I would crack you!" he said while black and white electricity swirled around Maka. She placed the necklace around her neck. "Soul is my partner, and I will protect him with my life… even if it costs me my own!" she yelled. The torn school uniform turned into a black and white dress, she formed wings, one was black and one was white. The wind speeds took height and Maka's hair flew around everywhere. Her fists were clenched, she had a determined look in her eyes and the necklace on her lightly moved back and forth.

Soul grabbed at his wrist. Was the bracelet burning or was it just him? She gave him a kind look and narrowed her eyes to her grinning uncle. "Impressive Maka! Unfortunately, you don't know how to use your powers yet, now that the seal has been released, I can take you to your mother!" She hated it, but she nodded and stepped forward. She was no match for him. Not yet at least, and she needed to find her mother. He held his hand out for her, she reached but was stopped with another.

"Soul…" she said. He shook his head, gripping her hand tightly, with pleading eyes and begged her to stay. "Maka… I need you! Don't leave!" She shook her head. "Soul, you still want to be my partner even though I'm a demon?" she questioned. He nodded. "Of course! I know we met not to long ago, but I need you I-I-I …. Maka, I want y-" he was interrupted by Andy's laughter.

"You think she would choose to stay with you than to save her own mother?" he kept laughing. Maka was contemplating. "I-I…" "Maka… I've never been so happy with anyone else before, if you leave now, I'll never see you again! Don't leave me!" His blood was now covering her arm. Her demon/angel form flickered. She started to turn back to normal. "I-I want… Soul! I want to stay with Soul! I don't care about finding mom anymore, she left us and if I follow you, I'll definitely turn into a demon. I won't leave him!" she decided.

She dropped to the ground next to Soul and he was still holding her hand. "Damn you little bitch!" Andy yelled at Soul, forming a more deadly ball of electricity. "I ALMOST HAD HER! GOD DAMN YOU!" he shrieked and again lunged for the beaten up, bloody Soul. The ball came right smack in the middle of Maka's stomach. Blood escaped her mouth and she fell to the ground. "M-Maka!" Soul yelled with a terrible pain in his eyes. He turned her over. There was blood coming from her mouth and a bloody hole in her stomach. Soul let out a whimper and looked up at the man that started to kick Soul in the head.

Over and over again. Everyone was still screaming to get through the force field while Soul's vision was slowly fading. Darker and darker until there was nothing but the darkness that surrounded him. Before he was completely lost, he heard one last thing. "I'll be back in due time… maybe in a couple years or so… and when I do… she'll be all mine."

to be continued…

**_enrita11: hey guys! 4th chapter here! could you tell me if there is any spelling errors? so, were you expecting this? yes? no? oh dear... what's going to happen to soul and maka? idk... but i feel a huge time skip coming... anyway... thanks for reading! (p.s. i kind of fooled everyone into thinking that maka might have gone to get her mom instead of staying with the lovely soul... sorry if i almost gave you a heart attack! XD but who am i kidding? she would never leave him... or would she? O.o lol)_**

**_A special thanks to my lovely reviewers:_**

**_FullmetalWizard1995: i know exactly how you felt... i wanted to make them kiss.. sadly i said no because of one crucial fact... THEY ONLY KNEW EACH OTHER FOR LIKE 3 DAYS... lol loved the review thanks!_**

**_SoulEaterEvans-aka-coolscythe: wow... your review was really... epic... thanks so much person! you rock! did you like this chapter? was maka's secret good enough for you? and hope i answered the question of soul leaving maka :D_**

**_KirstyKakes: Ikr? i mean wtf is his problem? why does he have to be so harsh? man wat a jerk! anyway, did you like the newest chapter? 3_**

**_xXxMaryssaxXx: thanks for the review! did you like maka's secret? pretty epic one right? i dont think anyone was expecting it! anyway... like the new chapter?_**

**_DonCossak: HAHA! its no big deal! it still counted! thanks so much for reviewing! and im glad you liked christmas! hopefully you liked this one too! maka's secret was so unpredictable... anyway, thanks for reading + reviewing!_**

**_ALRIGHT THAT'S EVERYONE! THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS AND FOR READING! I LOVE YOUR REVIEWS GUYS! THEY'RE SO AWESOME! I WANTED TO THANK ALL THE REVIEWERS AND TO TELL THE WORLD THAT IM VERY THANKFUL FOR PEOPLE LIKE YOU! THANKS SO MUCH! 3 by the way... if you have any ideas about the next chapter, let me know! :D_**


	5. Things Heat Up

Chapter 5: Things Heat Up

Soul shot up into a sitting position on the hospital bed. He was gasping for air as if someone was choking him. He settled down and quickly grabbed at his lungs that were on fire. He'd been kicked so many times in the chest that it became hard to breathe. He was in the DWMA hospital and it looked sunny outside, but was closely getting darker.

To his right, he heard a small sigh. He turned his head to a sleeping Maka. Her features changed ever since the seal was lifted. Her hair was a bit longer and she looked a bit taller, not as tall as Soul though. But the biggest feature was her brand new breast size. He never thought that she actually had something there.

She was slightly wheezing because of the pressure of her wounds. Soul stared at her with loving eyes. "Maka…" he sighed. She tossed and flipped her eyes open to meet his. He blushed, "Maka! I'm sorry, did I wake you?" he asked concerned. She giggled then her hand moved to her stomach and she winced. She then grabbed her necklace and smiled into his eyes. "It's okay, I'm glad you did. If it wasn't for you waking me, I wouldn't have seen your beautiful red eyes. They're really comforting."

She smiled and he blushed big time. He scratched the back of his head. "Maka, I'm so s-" he was interrupted by the door to the room slamming open. Spirit stood proud and looked majestic with his hands to his hips. He was filled with glory and he was totally cool until… "MAKA!" he yelled pouncing on top of her like a kitten.

"PAPA IS SO SORRY! I SHOULD HAVE PROTECTED YOU!" he yelled sobbing. Maka was whimpering in pain and Soul jumped off his bed to pry him off of her. "WHOAH! GET THE FUCK OFF OF HER! SHE'S INJURED YOU DUMB ASS!" he screamed. Spirit gave in, toppling down to the floor. Maka sat up with Soul's warm touch on her back. Her body tingled with sensation.

Stein came through and knocked on the opened door. "I see that everything is very lively here." he said eyeing Spirit on the floor sobbing with Maka gasping in pain along with Soul rubbing his hand down her back for comfort. They both smiled and simultaneously said, "Professor Stein." He waved. "Hey guys. I suppose that you are wondering how you got here, and what happened to Maka's uncle Andy."

They both nodded and frowned at the still crying Spirit. "Well," Stein began sitting down on a nearby chair. "By the time Soul blacked out, Lord Death showed up and was able to break through the force field. When the force field disappeared, so did Andy. So we grabbed both of you and treated you here. This happened only yesterday, I'm surprised that you both woke up so soon." Soul laughed.

Maka smiled as Soul's fingers dug in deeper into her back. There was an awkward silence until Spirit popped up whipping his eyes. "S-So can Maka come home with me?" he asked with sparkles in his eyes. Maka shook her head. "Oh no! Never again! I want my own apartment! I'm sick of you and your 'play things'!" she emphasized. "But Maka-" he was cut off by a loud cough from Stein.

"Spirit, Maka is fifteen years old, she needs rest. And we all know that you won't give her any." Maka giggled. "So it's settled! I will get my own apartment!" She said. Soul seemed gloomy, Spirit started crying, Stein was smiling and Maka was beaming with joy.

…...

It had been a week since Maka got a new apartment. She was already settled in and comfortable. Her wound was still just as bad. Her apartment was complete with two bedrooms, a kitchen, a living room, and one bathroom. She used the spare bedroom as a guest room in case anyone just happened to show up. It was completely furnished, courtesy of her father. Weird enough, she hadn't talked to Soul at all for the past week. They were given a month of absence for school, but he never called.

She had a glass of water in one hand and was laying on the couch with the TV on. Her cell phone rang as she answered while taking a sip of ice cold water. "Hello?" she mumbled. There was the sound of water in the background, to her surprise, it was raining. "Hey Maka… it's Soul…" she almost spit out all of the water in her mouth. "S-Soul! I haven't heard from you at all! How are you?" he coughed and then sniffled. "I've been better." he said in a raspy voice.

"Soul… are you okay?" she asked. "Yeah, I-I was wondering if I could talk to you." She sat up and winced in pain. "Sure Soul… did you want to come over?" she asked and there was a knock on the front door. "Actually…" he said as Maka opened the door. "… I'm already here." he finished in front of her, hanging up the phone. She then closed it and with a smile gestured for him to come inside. He was soaking wet and he kept sniffling.

Maka handed him a cup of tea and dried a blushing Soul's hair with a towel. "So…" she said finishing up his hair. "What is it Soul?" she asked sitting on the coffee table directly in front of him. "W-Well, I visited Black star and Kid's houses today, but they weren't there. I don't have my own house, so…" he drifted off. Maka completely understood, but then put on a puzzled look.

Her hands smacked against Soul's face into a warming grip. He blushed furiously. "M-Maka?" he asked. Her face got closer and closer to his. She tilted her head up and closed her eyes. _Is she going to kiss me? _he thought as he showed no struggle. She kept coming closer and closer until… _SMACK! _Her forehead was against his. She opened her eyes and backed off. "You have a fever." she said and sighed while straining to get up. She grabbed his free hand while he was setting the tea on the table.

"W-Wait… Maka…" is all he could say until she dragged him into the guest bedroom. She loosened the covers and shoved him into the bed. She tucked him in and put her hands on her hips letting out a breath of air. "You can spend the night here. After all, we are partners. What bad will one night do?" she asked letting out a sly smirk as she turned on her heel and switched the lights off. "Goodnight Soul." she said before turning in herself.

…...

He knew he wanted her… so badly that it hurt. He woke to find a cold towel being placed on his forehead. He felt her stroke his hair and as she turned to leave he grabbed her wrist. "Maka…" he said slyly. She shrieked as he pulled her under the covers into a warming embrace. She didn't even try to resist his strength. One of his hands found its way under her shirt to her belly and rested on her scar. He returned to snoring, leaving Maka wide eyed and blushing.

That was where it all began…

…...

As time went by, Soul and Maka grew closer. Soul had saved her, earning a nasty scar himself. They went through so many things together, also becoming a death scythe. Time flew before their eyes, and two whole years had gone by. Throughout those two years, Maka never used her 'special ability'. Life seemed so normal for once. Until, something had come back for her.

…...

It was winter yet again, Maka's least favorite time of the year. She shivered in her bed, Soul and Maka's heater was broken. She sighed turning towards the window, thinking of how Soul could stand this weather. She stopped thinking about Soul with all of his handsomeness when she heard footsteps coming closer and closer to her door. They stopped and Maka's door creaked open. She didn't dare move, What if it was an intruder? What if it was Andy who swore he would come and retrieve her again?

The feet entered her room quietly coming closer until they stopped behind her. "Maka…" a familiar voice whispered in her ear. She was doing her best not to shake, but it couldn't be helped. "I know you're awake…" the handsome voice said, lightly touching her arm. "Soul… what do you want? I'm trying to sleep." she shivered. He laughed a bit. "So am I… but it's so damn cold in here, I need to be warm to sleep. You're cold aren't you? Don't try to hide it. Don't you just want to cuddle with my warm body just as much as I do?" he said in an intoxicating voice.

She blushed with her eyes still closed. She moved closer to the window. "Just hurry up and get in…" she mumbled. He slowly got under the blankets. "My pleasure…" he teased. He laid down next to her. "Alright, now go to sl-" she was interrupted by a hand wrapping around her waist, which easily glided itself under her shirt to rest on her belly. "Soul.. What are you doing?" she asked with her heart beating fast.

He moved in closer, letting his face rest against the back of her neck. "I'm trying to get warm. You're body is so warm, it's practically a radiator… that is… only if you decide to let me radiate back." he sluggishly said with his lips lightly grazing her neck. His fingers were gliding across her flat stomach which sent shivers down her spin. He showed a 'I got you now!' smirk on his face. She turned to face him, burying her face into his chest as his arms wrapped around her head and back.

"Happy? Good night Soul." she said blushing. He didn't respond. He was just too caught up in the presence of touching her. Little did they both know, they were being watched. Always… always being watched…

…...

Maka woke in Soul's strong, protective arms. She wondered what had gotten into him lately. To her surprise his eyes opened to meet hers. He made her blush. His straight, deep and caring eyes seemed to look deep into her inner soul. She tried to get up but Soul wouldn't let her. "Soul… we have to go to school today… I need to get ready so can you let go?" she asked. He then buried his head into her chest which made her light on fire.

"Five more minutes…" he complained, squeezing her tighter. She sighed. "Don't make me do this…" she said… He smirked still not looking up to her. "Nothing you do will make me leave." he teased. "Makkkkkaaaaaa…. CHOP!" A book from random space smacked him in the head. "UGHH! DAMMIT MAKA!" he yelled letting go and rubbing his head. "I warned you…" she said climbing over him.

She slipped into the shower and Soul put on some new, warmer clothes. He walked to the kitchen to prepare breakfast, wishing that Maka would understand his true feelings. After all, they had been living together for a while now.

…...

Maka and Soul arrived at the DWMA and sat in their seats. The fact about Maka being a demon didn't rupture anything for the last two years. In fact, Maka seemed to be friends with almost everyone. The bell was going to ring soon to start the first class of the day. "Hey Maka…" Soul asked glancing over to the girl reading a book.

"Yeah?" she said looking up. "Have you found your mom yet? I thought that Andy had said he had her… but you decided to stay with… with a useless weapon that couldn't even protect himself." Maka slammed her book on her desk and brought Soul into a hug. "Idiot! Don't say things like that. You're stronger now… and you know that. I chose to stay with you because… well… because… Soul, I-I-I lo-"

She stopped and acted as if something pulled her attention. "Maka? You what?" She stood up and slid over her desk to the front of the classroom. "Get your ass out here right now Andy!" she yelled. All eyes were on her. Suddenly all the weapons transformed and their meisters readied them. Soul stood behind Maka at this point, ready for anything. Then a man in a black tux walked in, adjusting his tie. "Hello again Maka! I told you I would return! And this time, I know how to take you back!" he said, glancing at Soul.

Maka and Soul's hands intertwined and he turned into a powerful death scythe. She spun him with ease into an admirable standing pose. Andy chuckled. "As if that can help you now…" he said, flicking his finger. All of the weapons changed back to normal. "What the fuck?" Black star yelled. "Liz, Patty… what happened?" Kid asked. "I don't know! We can't change into weapons." Liz said in a confused look.

Soul too was back to normal and Maka growled. "Damn you." she said to Andy. "Now, now Maka… Don't worry, they will be able to change back in about a day or so. In the mean time… Soul, why don't you come over here?" He walked towards him. "S-Soul? What are you doing? Stop!" Maka said running in front of him. Andy flicked his hand and Soul threw her aside. She toppled onto the floor and Soul was now standing next to Andy who's hand was on a growling Soul's head.

"Good boy.." he said stroking his head. "Now Maka… either come with me easily and see your mother again, or…" He faced Soul towards him and cut through his shirt. His hand moved to his stomach and patted a certain spot. Maka flinched. "Y-You wouldn't!" she yelled. He smirked. "Oh, but I would…" he said, angling his fingers to jab Soul. Black electricity swarmed at the tips. Maka clutched at her own scar.

"Don't! He can't handle it! He's not a demon!" she shrieked. "Oh, I would stop… but… lets make a deal first… come with me easily, and he won't have to deal with this curse of mine." "Curse?" Soul asked, still stuck in position. "Ever since he gave me this scar, I've always had nightmares about it over and over again. To the point I would wake up in pain. I-I don't want you to deal with that… let alone experience first hand what it's like to be jabbed in the stomach."

"Maka…" Soul said. Stein and Spirit barged through the door followed by Lord Death. "What is going on here?" Spirit yelled. "Maka… it's now or never… deal?" Andy asked slowly preparing for impact while Spirit changed into a scythe and Death was readying a Death Chop. Andy pulled back and shot forward to Soul's stomach. Soul shrieked, but the impact never came. Maka was holding Andy's arm. "Deal…" she said. Andy smiled and grabbed Maka who gave Soul one last 'save me' look. She held out her hand which he reached for, but she vanished into black electricity right before his eyes. Along with that damn Andy.

The room went silent and Spirit dropped to the floor crying. Soul stood, frozen in place. He was clutching his metaphorical wound. _Did that just happen? _He thought looking at his hand that skimmed along the black smoke. He tightened it into a fist, realizing that his beloved meister had been taken. All because of him not being able to take care of himself. What would happen now?

Death sighed in the corner where he lowered his hands. "Maka has left to the demon dungeons to be trained to be a demon. No one can travel there but demons, not even me, ruler of death." Soul turned to death. "So what are you saying? Are you saying that we shouldn't even _try _to help her?" "Well…" Death trailed off. Soul turned on his heel and left the classroom without another word.

…...

"In the next two months, we will invade Death City and claim it for our own." Andy stated. They were in a gloomy cave and there were hundreds of demons lurking around. "Why?" Maka asked nonchalantly. "For military strength. We will take the people as slaves, using them to 'practice' with." he said with air quotes. Maka rolled her eyes. "So…" He growled. Then put on a sly smirk.

"So, you will aid us. You can't be the leader of the demons just yet, so you will be second in charge. You will call me master, and take over Death City like you actually want to. If any of your friends come up to you, you will treat them harshly." He pointed a finger at her. "And if you misbehave, I will kill your mother. You need to act like you're happy to enslave your friends okay niece?" he smiled.

She pondered over her mother who had been here for almost seven years now and smiled. "Yes master!" she said happily. On the inside, she was crying. As her uncle motioned for her to follow him to start training, she clutched Soul's necklace. She knew that she probably wouldn't deserve it after what was going to happen. She now only wished that it had been someone else, and not her that was stuck in this mess.

to be continued…

**_enrita11: hey guys... this chapter came out quickly huh? lucky you that i made it in like two days right? haha.. well did you like it? i thought that the time skip was neccasary... sorry if you dislike the time skip, but i think it goes well :D _**

**_time to thank some people..._**

**_FullmetalWizard1995: you never cease to amuse me with your reviews... you're just so funny :3 lol... hopefully you feel the same way about this chapter that you did with the last? or i'd be sad :( lol thanks for reading!_**

**_Mai: (even though i take your review offensive to my writing skills) thanks so much for reviewing! i like to know how the readers feel when they read my stuff... umm... but i have a question... how did i loose you in paragraph seven? cuz everyone seemed to understand it quite easily... i'm not sure what you thought was confusing... cuz everything was laid out simply :D_**

**_xXxMaryssaxXx: Glad you liked the last chapter! hopefully you feel the same about this one? i'd be sad if you didn't :( lol anwayz... thanks for reviewing and reading my stories! i'm glad others like my writing and it's not just me! :D_**

**_NikolaiEvans115: thanks! glad you liked chapter four! did you like this one as well? hopefully the time skip didn't mess up the reading! thanks for reviewing!_**

**_I'D LIKE TO TAKE THE TIME TO THANK ALL OF MY LOVELY READERS AND REVIEWERS! WITHOUT YOU GUYS, I WOULD BE NOWHERE! THANKS SO MUCH FOR YOU GUYS BEING AWESOME! 3 THE REVIEWS! _**


	6. What To Do

Chapter 6: What to do

Soul was running down a long road… unsure of where to go or what to do. All he knew was that the only person he loved left him, because of him. Why wasn't he strong enough to fight on his own? Why wasn't he strong enough to protect her? Why is it her that had to leave? Why? Why? Why? He asked himself these questions while he was sprinting to absolutely no where.

He stopped at Death City's park and dropped on his knees, gripping his soft hair his elbows hit the ground. "It's all my fault! I-I'm useless! I can't do anything on my own! I-I let my meister leave without a fight! What the hell is wrong with me?" he said as his hands slipped out of his hair to rest on his forehead.

He felt a warm touch on his shoulder. Tsubaki. She had a sweet smile on her face as he raised his head. "Soul, why don't we have a talk huh?" she said softly. He refused to even move until Tsubaki grabbed him by his arm and hulled him up onto the park bench. He sat there, remembering the times that he and Maka had shared at this very same bench.

"She came here often huh?" Tsubaki asked as Soul quietly nodded his head. She sighed and her arm fell on top of Soul's shoulders. "Listen to me will you?" she whispered, gently rubbing the side of his arm. "You weren't the only one that sat alone with Maka on this bench. I did as well yesterday. We talked about so many things, but one is more suited to the timing right now."

Soul looked up in surprise. "She told me that she was lonely. She said that her dad never spent time with her and just made her mad all of the time, until she met you. She said she wanted to be completely honest with me. And told me how much she loves you." Tsubaki took a moment to let it sink in.

Finally Soul spoke up… "S-She loves me?" he asked. Tsubaki nodded. "More than anything in the entire universe… at least that's what she said. She told me that if at any time you were put into danger, she would happily put her life on the line for you." "No! I don't want her to! Look at this mess that I dragged us into! I can't go on with her giving up her life every single time!" he said shakily.

"Soul, she knows how you feel about her throwing her life away for your's, but she doesn't care. She told me to tell you if the time ever came… 'If that's the case, then I'd walk down every single one until I would find you or my heart gave out… I'd come back to you no matter what.' I have no idea what she meant by that, but it seems like she made a promise…"

Soul smiled upon what happened the day before.

(Memory)

"_Maka, remember when we met and you left Kid's house to go to work?"_

"_Yeah, what about it?"_

"_He told me some silly quote or something. He said that if you love something, set if free, and if it comes back, it was meant to be. You came back… could that mean… you know…"_

"_I could ask you the same question Soul… because weren't you the one who let me go?"_

"_I only let you go to give you some space is all! Nothing more! I wanted you to choose your own road to follow."_

"_Soul, I'd follow you down any road, thick or thin. You're my partner."_

"_What if there was a thousand roads, and I walked down one of them."_

"_If that's the case, then I'd walk down every single one until I would find you or my heart gave out… I'd come back to you no matter what."_

Soul stood and smiled. "Thanks Tsubaki… that helped. I need to let her go, or else she won't be able to find her way back to me… find her way home." Tsubaki smiled. "I'm not sure how I helped, but you know what's best! That's probably why Maka chose someone like you to be her partner. You're so reliable."

…...

"Before we get started Maka… I'd like you to meet somebody." A very hot guy stepped in front of her. He wore tight black jeans, a tight black shirt, he had huge muscles, black messed up hair and dark brown eyes. Maka didn't even care, her heart was and will always be for Soul. "Hi there! You're a demon aren't you? Where are your wings?" she asked happily, remembering that Andy told her to be happy. "I'm just like you Maka…" he said in a deep, raspy voice. "We both are demons, but we just don't show off. I'm in my regular form, so are you… and may I say you look quite delectable." he said trying to flirt.

"Thank you! So, Uncle Andy! Why did I have to meet this handsome boy?" Maka said with uplifting spirits. "I told you to call me master Maka… but, you're following my other commands with no problems, so I'll accept it sweat heart. This boy here… he will be your new partner! Together, you'll become invincible! You link your soul wavelengths and destroy everything in your path! Maka, he is a weapon, just like your last good for nothing partner Soul, he's a scythe. But a much more powerful one!"

Her hand clenched. How dare him talk about Soul like that! "So! Uncle! What's his name?" she said excitedly pointing towards the young man. Andy smirked. "Devon… and he is your age Maka… sixteen. I'm sorry to say this, but… he's how you would say… horny?" She smiled. "R-Really?" she asked looking at the devilish boy staring at her body intensely. She gulped.

"So, I'll give you two a little time to get adjusted. Maka, you don't have to be nice to him, or like him… but when the time comes, you'll work for me! Got it?" She smiled returning her eyes to her uncle. "I do get it thanks!" Andy walked out, waving to the both of them. Maka was then wrapped up in the boy's arms. He started kissing her neck and Maka tried to shove the muscular boy off of her. "He said we should get to know each other. How about we get a little… personal… with this huh?" he said eyeing her body.

She scowled and grabbed a random 'How To Be a Good Demon' hard covered textbook and wailed on his head with it yelling, "Maka Chop! Demon Style!" She turned her back on Devon who was laying on the floor with a steaming crater in his head. "Nice to meet you." She said with her arms crossed, walking to Andy's training grounds.

Maka was stunned to see such a huge training ground in a very small cave. I guess those are the props for being a demon. Andy stood in the middle fiddling with his tie. When he noticed her he put his hands behind his back. "Ready Maka? After we train a little, we'll have to change your clothes… and then I'll permanently make you mine…" he said with a smile. What exactly was he planning? "Is that okay Maka?" he asked.

She nodded. "Sure is! And I'm ready!" He nodded. "Okay, grip your weapon!" she just remembered her so called 'weapon' was collapsed on the floor until she felt a warm hand slide down her arm and intertwine into hers. It was Devon standing there like nothing even happened. He had a fierce look in his eyes. It reminded her of Soul. He looked daringly into her eyes. "Ready meister?"

She nodded and he turned into a black, silky smooth scythe that had a straight, white line gliding across the grip and blade. Since when did a demon scythe have white and not just black? Maka twirled him and he assisted sliding across her sweet fingers. She readied him and was given the signal to go at him with everything. She charged.

…...

Soul was sitting in his apartment, watching a scary movie. He use to love it when he watched one with Maka because she would always hold onto him. He shook his head, trying to not think of his meister. Later in the night, he ended up sleeping in Maka's bed, embracing the smell of her covers.

….…...

Maka had finally finished training, which exhausted her. Before she was allowed sleep, Andy had asked her to meet him in his room, she was sitting in a chair. Andy walked in with his same old black suit. "Strip…" he commanded. Maka was stunned. "W-What?" she asked. "You heard me… strip." he said walking towards his fire place. She slowly did as told when Andy walked over and turned her around so he was facing her smooth back.

"Ahhhh… such a smooth back… that will soon change." he said rubbing his hand down her back which reminded her of Soul again. She clutched her necklace, knowing what was coming. "After this… we'll get you some new clothes…" he purred and her heart starting beating louder to where she could hear the blood rushing through her ears. She didn't care about what was going to happen, she knew that she could withstand anything if she was doing it for her mom, but mostly… for Soul.

…...

It had been two months since Soul last saw Maka. He had just been getting use to the fact of her not being near him, but he never gave up looking for her. Searching every book, every website, anything he could get his hands on, but to no avail. He was relaxing on the couch in the living room, trying hard not to destroy himself with research. He got up to fetch a glass of water. He turned the silver shining faucet to watch crystal clear water pour out and into his cup.

As it was almost finished filling, a loud and violent _BOOM! _occurred, shaking the whole house and causing Soul's water crashing to the ground. He looked out the window to see a black ball heading straight towards him. He fell to the ground just missing the object which tore his apartment in half, the roof flew off and he was met with the blazing sun. He ran out of the apartment just as it collapsed.

He turned to look upon a terrible sight. There was black flames of electricity everywhere, engulfing Death City. It felt as if it was the aftermath of a tornado. The silence, the suspense, the destruction and the loved ones that were never to be found. Except there was a small difference, people were quietly trying to run away from the entrance to Death City.

"SOUL!" he heard his friend yell from behind. Blackstar, Kid, Tsubaki, Patty and Liz ran to him crouched down as if hiding from the range of fire. "Guys, what's going on?" Soul asked them and they shrugged in unison. He sighed watching the people run from the entrance. "Well, whatever it is, it's at the front of Death City. I say we charge in weapons blazing!" Blackstar said with encouragement. Suddenly there was a small cry from a young child. Female by the tone.

….…...

"P-P-Please! Don't hurt my mommy!" A little girl with a pink dress on cowered in fear as her mother was being held captive. "Oh, we won't hurt your mom little girl… we won't hurt anyone in less it's necessary." The unmistakable voice of Andy Albarn chimed. " That's right! So why don't you run off somewhere else and we'll come and get you later okay?" The horny boy Devon said. The small girl ran away screaming.

"Who the fuck do you think you're messing with?" Soul's voice came from behind the intruders. They all came to face him and Soul noticed only Andy out of the group. There was about six people there, or demons, because they all had black wings. One was Andy in that stupid suit of his. They all had black hair and were smirking directly at Soul.

They all had tight pants and tight shirts that were all black. They were very handsome for demons. One was very buff, another was standing with his hands in his pockets, one looking very well mannered, one had all of the characteristics but looking mannered, and the last had a tattoo on his left arm, but he wasn't as buff.

"Y-You…" Soul stammered. Andy chuckled. "Yes, you remember… it's me! Maka's uncle! Andy! Have you been okay without her? Hopefully, because she has completely moved on from ever loving you!" Soul almost fell over. "S-So its true? She really did love me?" he asked. Andy nodded and held up a finger, "But not anymore… she has a new boyfriend now, well, soon she will… that depends on them!" Soul clenched his hands.

"What did you do with her?" Andy held up his hand on his chest. "Me? I didn't do anything at all! I may have… ruffed her up a bit… but in all seriousness, she's a completely different person then she use to be." "What did you do with her?" Kid asked. Andy laughed. "Persistent are we? Well, it doesn't matter… Star, why don't you introduce your team?" Andy asked looking to the back of the boys.

"Star?" Tsubaki asked. A girl that looked about Soul's age stepped forward. She wore black boots, small black shorts, a black tank top that was tight to show her figure. Her hair was long and rested on her back and reached to her waist. Her hair was black light the night sky, but here eyes were emerald green. She had a huge smile on her face as she stared at Soul and his friends.

"Hi! I'm Star… The big guy with muscles is Kenny, the emo kid over there with his hands in his pockets is Mat, the mister good boy with manners is Andrew, the one with the tattoo is Sammy, and finally, my partner is this one, Devon." she said pointing. Devon grabbed her and started kissing her neck. "I just love it when you say my name." he purred.

She giggled and stroked his hair. "How many times do I have to tell you to stop that?" she asked and he retreated. "Sorry, it's still hard to resist you." he said scratching the back of his neck. She patted his back. "It's fine! But do it again, and I'll definitely kill you!" she said with a smile. Andy laughed. "Star, don't try and kill your partner. Plus… we have people to deal with here!" he said with his gaze upon Soul.

"Yeah Star! Don't be such a prick!" Devon said, quickly appearing in front of Soul grabbing him by the collar. The other men did the same with the others. Devon slapped Soul and threw him on the ground. "No wonder why Maka abandoned you… you're pathetic!" he laughed and started kicking Soul hard in the stomach while Andy just stood back and smiled.

The other men didn't react, they only held their same positions, cradling Tsubaki and the others with one hand. Devon swung his foot back and aimed it at Soul. He was sitting on the ground cowering in fear, he was bloody and already beat up just from five kicks or so. He was sure that his ribs were broken. Devon's foot came crashing into… a hand. Star stood in front of Soul, squeezing Devon's foot in one hand, blocking the blow. "What the hell Star? Just let me finish him for gods sake!" he yelled trying to shake his foot from her.

"Look Devon, we don't need to be wasting any time on a bunch of wimps. We have a facility that needs building and killing other people won't do us any good." She said. He scowled and his hands slapped onto her arm, holding them in a death grip as he tried to pry her off of his leg. Suddenly his eyes locked onto hers. "You just blocked my kick because he use to be-" There was a crushing sound and Devon hollered in pain as he fell to the ground.

"Don't touch him… or I'll kill you." she said glaring at Devon who was screaming like a baby. She sighed and turned around, meeting Soul's eyes who was still scared half to death. She crouched over him, inches from his face. "I'm sorry about him… he's a big jerk. Here, let me help you…" she said reaching her hand towards his chest.

He backed a bit and slapped her from his sitting position and stood. She stood too with her head facing down… he swore he saw a tear graze down her face. "Don't touch me! I know who you are! You're a disgusting demon that doesn't even deserve to live! I hate you! You fucking ruined my life! You took the only person I ever…" he faded off. She looked up and smiled. "I know! I know that I shouldn't even be alive! I'm truly disgusting and shouldn't even live for my bad deeds!"

She stepped close to him and he punched her in the face retreating, holding his broken chest. She didn't stop, she kept coming, no matter how many times he hit her. Until she reached him and tapped his chest. Black and white electricity pulsed through his body from her hand. He felt completely rejuvenated as he felt around his chest. She smiled with bruises on her face. "I healed you! Get better soon okay?" She started to walk away when Soul caught her arm.

His friends looked at him with a 'what the fuck?' look as he met her emerald eyes. "That electricity… it's different… where did you learn to wield angel abilities demon?" Soul asked, suspicious. "I… I met your friend Maka… she showed me how." she said in a sweet tone. His grip tightened "You saw her? I-Is she okay? Please… tell me if she's okay."

She removed her arm from his grasp with ease and gentleness. Without looking, she walked away from him. She touched Devon's ankle while walking and he stopped screaming and stood. "Wait! Tell me where Maka is! Please! I need to know if she's okay!" She stopped and turned her head toward him. "Give up on her. She hates you… she has a knew partner and she wants to destroy Death City where it stands. She even told me personally that she never wanted to see your face again. She doesn't love or want you. Just… forget about her."

Then she kept walking while telling her team to follow her. "Let's go Team Star… we have a lot of work to do. And Soul... is it? If I ever see you again, I won't let you and your friends off with a warning… let alone heal you." she said walking to the academy. Before she got far everyone vanished, including a smiling Andy.

"WAIT!" Soul yelled. "PLEASE! COME BACK! TELL ME WHERE MAKA IS! I-I-I CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT HER! PLEASE!" he shouted with tears running down his face. He fell to the ground as his friends recovered from being held by their throats and patted his back.

…...

"Very well played Star…" Andy said while gazing at the DWMA. "My job will be to collect Death… yours will be to collect everyone in Death City and turn them into our slaves. Remember what will happen if you don't obey me… plus… I'm sure you are eager to see her again after all this time. When you collect the citizens, make sure you collect ALL of them." he said, emphasizing the 'all' part.

She nodded. "Y-Yes… m-master…"

**_enrita11: hey! chapter 6 here! i hope you liked it! it played through my head a whole lot better though! i worked hard so enjoy! thanks for reading!_**

**_thanks to my lovely reviewers:_**

**_Mai~ _**_Oh! you weren't rude! i don't feel bad! haha i love all reviews good or bad. And i completely understand! i usually get right to the point because i personally hate it when writers put in that useless crap like... they woke up and ate breakfast, then they went to bed at eight... what's the point if there's no plot of the story in that? i get bored if people suspend stories... so i dont do it with mine!_

**_xXxMaryssaxXx~ _**_Thanks for always reading and reviewing! you're awesome! i always look forward to your reviews because they are so sweet! i really hope you liked this chapter as well! thanks for reading!_

**_SoulEaterEvans-aka-coolscythe~ _**_yo! my funniest yet most threatening reviewer yet! what's up? well, i wanted to thank you for your input with the story! great ideas! i used one, without actually saying i used it (if that makes sense) well, you'll hear more from that idea of yours later... still deciding wether or not to use the other idea! maybe i'll play with your heart strings a bit! What? its payback for taking my family! haha anywayz, hopefully you liked this chapter! love your reviews! your so funny :D P.S. yes Andy's a pervert O.o_

**_FullmetalWizard1995_**_ hey! im glad you think that the last chapter heated up at least past 3 degrees! lol XD yesh, you are funny! did you like Soul's reaction? and Tsubaki's comforting advise? hopefully, because you've been through my other two stories so far, from beginning to end! i admire you for always reading and reviewing! thanks so much! :3_

**_DonCossak~_**_ yay! you're back! enrita missed you! lol well, i almost died from your review... literally... i fell and couldn't get up from laughter... "Andy is a creeper. STOP CREEPIN." i laughed so much! it made me think of different times when you would say 'stop creeping...' for example... You're at supermarket browsing the dairy section when a guy comes up to you... staring with a face like this... O.o you know... the rape face XD... so you turn around and slap them across the face with a white glove and say... "You... STOP CREEPIN...IT'S WRONG!" you walk away with him spreading the word about creeping... lol okay thanks for reading that small story! i made it for you! anyway, you like the chapter? hope so! thanks for reading!_

**_WANTED TO THANK ALL MY READERS AND ESPECIALLY MY REVIEWERS! WANTED THE WORLD TO KNOW HOW LUCKY I AM TO HAVE COOL PEOPLE LIKE YOU! THANKS GUYS! SEE YOU IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! :3 3_**


	7. A Not Surprising Secret

Chapter 7: A Not Surprising Secret

It had been at least a week since that stupid demon Star and her team had destroyed everybody's lives. Soul, Kid, Patty, Liz, Tsubaki and Blackstar had been hiding and running in sequence to escape black electricity being shot from the skies. They had been noticing how the people in Death City had been disappearing ever since the demons built the huge fort and tore down the academy.

They could be next at any moment. After all, Star said if she ever saw them again, she wouldn't be so generous. Soul peeked his head around a corner of a broken down building, only to find that boy Devon dragging two people behind him. Devon glanced in Soul's direction with a smirk. Soul slid back abruptly. "I saw you Soul Eater… I'll get Star to come get you, because I'm sure she'll have more fun than I will." he said ignoring the two screaming women being dragged behind.

As he slowly disappeared, Soul realized just how much trouble he was in. That Star girl broke Devon's foot with a quick thrust of her hand. "Great job Soul! Now look at the crap you got us into!" Blackstar shouted. Soul turned his head towards Blackstar. "Hey! It's not my fault! We were going to get caught eventually!" he told him.

Blackstar put on a scolding face and held up a finger. He was about to start his scolding rampage but stopped before he said anything and sighed in defeat. "You're probably right…" he said. "So… what are we going to do now?" Kid asked sitting down on the damaged street. "I don't know… we've been avoiding them for about a week now… we're dirty and hungry… maybe we should just give in.." Soul said. There was a silence that passed between them.

…...

Star was sitting on the brand new stone steps to the slave warehouse. Her eyes were closed and she was breathing slowly and quietly. She was drawing in all of her surroundings, trying to feel the presence of someone in particular. She breathed in a deep breath and smiled as she finally found his warm presence and scent in the air.

She was interrupted by someone jumping on top of her and pulled her into a hug. "Star! Everyone has been captured! Except for Soul and his friends! I saw them today! You promised you would capture them yourself once one of us saw them! You should go do it now before Andy comes back with Lord Death!" It was Devon that was strangling her. She sighed lifting her eyes to one of her team members. "Kenny… would you mind getting him the fuck off of me?"

The giant man that looked in his twenties nodded and grabbed Devon off of her with one hand and threw him to the ground sliding. Star stood and reached up and patted Kenny's back. "Thanks Kenny!" she said smiling. "Star… the building is completely done… I guess we have to bring in the prisoners. Ugh… I hate this…" A boy with his hands in his pockets said walking out of the warehouse's doors. "Don't be such a downer Mat… Its not that bad of a job. Soon we'll have people here to keep us company! Until then, don't bring your dark mood over here emo boy." Star said.

He sighed and rolled his eyes. "Whatever." "How dare you talk to her like that! You are so immature and uncivilized. I don't even know why she chose you let alone Devon to be her weapons! I am much more advanced which makes me perfect for the job." The boy with manners Andrew said. Mat and Andrew started arguing while Star and Kenny sat back and watched. A teen with a tattoo of a red dragon walked up beside Kenny and Star. "What's going on?" he asked.

"Oh… they're just arguing who is the better weapon. But I don't have time for this… I have to go and get those kids." he smiled. "Star, don't worry about it… I'll get them. And by the way, they're your age… so you can't call them kids." Star stood and gave him a death glare. "Oh shut up Sammy. I can handle them on my own. They're hungry and tired, how much easier can it get?" Sammy nodded. "I guess… just try not to kill them Star." Star smiled and while she was walking away she mumbled to herself. "I wasn't planning to."

….…...

"So it's agreed then?" Tsubaki asked, huddled into a circle with the others. "Yeah… we will fight until we can't fight anymore." Liz said. Patty giggled, "Fight! Yes! No one ever gives up!" Black star gave a small nod. "I feel someone coming." Kid said and they all stood. As Star appeared around the corner the weapons transformed except for Soul who didn't have a meister. "It's about time you showed up!" Blackstar hollered, gripping Tsubaki.

Star's gaze wandered to Soul who looked hungry and beat up. "You're prepared to fight me even though you're starving, injured and tired?" "Hell yeah! We'll never give up!" Kid retorted. Star sighed. "Listen… I need to tell you something. I-I can't hurt you because I'm-" she was interrupted by a hand on her shoulder. It was Andy, he leaned in and whispered to a scared Star. Just like that he disappeared. "What are you talking about?" Soul asked.

Her eyes dropped to the floor. "I'm sorry… but I have to take you to the slave warehouse." "Like hell we'll go quietly!" Blackstar yelled charging. Kid pointed his guns and Soul just stood back and watched. He didn't have a meister after all. Star just stood there as Blackstar launched off of the ground and hurled himself toward her. Still she had no reaction until he swung for her. She leaped off the ground; everything appeared to be in slow motion. Blackstar's attack hit the ground as she flipped over him and landed on her feet.

Kid shot his guns, multiple bullets flying everywhere, all aimed at her. Just like the movies, she did the matrix but ended up back flipping and dogging with cartwheels, front flips, and back flips, quickly gliding across the ground heading towards Kid. He desperately shot at her backing a bit, but she was too fast. She slid to his right, just next to him. He shot and she slid in front of him. He moved them to his front just as her head was against one. She froze for a quick second and flipped own of his arms and he toppled to the ground.

"KID!" Liz and Patty yelled in unison. Blackstar was already on her tail. He was behind her, obviously the two could match the same speed. "YOU'RE MINE!" he yelled as Star turned her head to have a black sword stab her in the gut. Kid was already up and armed again with his pistols as he made his way toward Star who was on the ground. Blood was falling from her mouth.

But she was smiling. "I-I missed you.." she said. "What the fuck are you talking about demon?" Soul said also hovering over her. She coughed. "It's apparent that you are willing to kill me. So I'll have to beat you up a bit. I-I'm sorry…" "What is your problem? And what are you talking about?" Kid asked guns pointing at her. Star's hand slide to her stomach and flipped back and poked Kid who fell to the ground. "KID!" Liz and Patty screamed changing back to normal.

Star and Blackstar went head to toe, dodging and striking until Star grabbed Blackstar by the neck and brought him hard to the ground. "Blackstar!" Tsubaki said changing back and started to try and pry Star off of him with the help of Soul. She turned her attention to them and they suddenly flew backwards into a wall on the side of a building and they sank to the ground. Blackstar was struggling violently as she still held him to the ground.

She brought her hand back to strike and Blackstar braced for impact, but instead her hand rested on his chest. Her eyes were closed. She was breathing steadily, smiling and stood from him. "I spared your life… in return, you come quietly… knowing you, you'll probably disagree, which is why I have Tsubaki over there. Same goes with you two girls over there…"

There was a long silence. "Well?" Star asked. They hesitated but nodded in agreement. She sighed in relief. "Good. Let's go." Black and white electricity swirled around them and they disappeared. Just as they did…"Dammit! We're too late!" Stein said running holding Spirit in his scythe form. "Stein… we have to help everyone. I can't let them get hurt like Maka did." Stein nodded and made his way for the slave warehouse.

…...

Star appeared with the rest of Death City's citizens. "Kenny! Grab the one with stripped hair! Sammy, grab the girl with the ponytail! Mat, grab the white haired one! Andrew, show the blue haired boy to his cell on the boy's side! I'll show these two girls to their cells on the girl's side. Kenny, Sammy, Mat… I want you to take them to my medical clinic okay? Andrew when you're done… I want you to go down to the cellar and retrieve all of the food and put it in the center alright? Go!" Star shouted and they all took off.

The two girls looked at her with hatred which brought sadness to her eyes. "Could you follow me girls?" she asked face down. "Why should we?" "If you don't, I'll kill your meister." They both swallowed hard and nodded following her. When they entered the doors it looked like a huge prison. In the center, there was nothing… almost like a battleground. There was about twenty floors that overlooked the center. So the cell inmates could see the center. There were two signs one that said _girls to the left _and the other said _boys to the right. _

They headed down the girls direction and hopped on an elevator. They went up to the highest floor. There was only three empty cells left. "Looks like you two are the last girls in Death City besides Tsubaki!" Star said and put them in their cells. Star smiled. "After I make your friends better, I'll heal you okay? Enjoy!" She left in a cloud of black and white electricity.

…...

Star entered the medical room to three injured boys staring up at her expectantly. She shoved her team out of the room and closed the door. "So… how are you?" she started. "Cut the crap… what the hell do you want with us?" Blackstar asked. She pondered for a second on her choice of words. "I don't really know… I guess we're going to use you to build weapons or something… I really have no idea. First let me heal you, then you should follow me if you want food!" she smiled and touched the three boys and they healed rapidly.

She motioned to follow; they hesitated at first but then slowly followed her to the center. There was a stack of food in front of her. She held her hands up and the food moved on its own, slicing and boiling. In seconds she had hundreds of large bowls of soup and clapped her hands together. "Dinner time guys!" she said and the bowls took off toward all of the cells. The inmates grabbed the bowls through the iron bars and ate them.

Star motioned to the three boys who also started to eat their food. She sighed in content while her team picked up the remaining food in the center. A cold hand gripped her shoulder and she turned abruptly to Andy. "What do you think you're doing Star?" he asked. "I-I was just feeding them…" she said and the trio of boys backed up a bit. His hand tightened on her shoulder. "I think I need to teach you a lesson…" he said and his hand rested on her back. She gasped. "N-No… I-I promise not to do it again!" He kissed her check. "That's my girl…"

"Now… call all of the slaves here." She motioned to Sammy who flipped the switch to let the prisoners out. "Andy… where is Maka?" Soul asked. Andy looked surprised and then put on a calm expression. He laughed. "You're so slow. Anyway… all slaves gather along the sides of the arena. Soul Eater… step into the center." "Fuck you…" he spat in his direction.

"Such a fowl mouth. We'll fix that." he said and flicked his finger. Soul was dragged into the area by an unknown force. "Now stay still… I need to see something." he said glancing at Star who was confused by her master's actions. He pointed a finger at Soul and it gathered black electricity at the tip and smiled. "Now Star… let us test your loyalty."

He launched the ball of electricity, but Star didn't move. Soul couldn't move… something was making him stay still. Star glanced back and fourth between Andy and Soul. What was she going to do? She had to! But… her mom… what was she going to do? She stopped thinking and leaped in front of Soul. She spread her arms to both of her sides as the black electricity blasted directly into her stomach. Soul was shocked. Why would she do that?

There was silence except for Star's panting. She clutched her stomach which healed immediately, but she still dropped to the ground with her hands to her head. "I knew you weren't loyal to me…" Andy said and Soul fell to the ground upon being released by Andy's grip. He stared at Star who was crying with her hands to her head. What's wrong with her? Andy laughed. "You knew didn't you? That I killed your mother a long time ago. Than why would you still obey me? I already know the answer… because of him. Soul Eater Evans. You love him don't you Maka?"

"M-Maka?" Soul said stupefied. Her eyes glanced at him with water still trickling down her cheeks. "Looks like you're trying to get rid of that demon in you huh?" Andy said laughing. "Grab Soul and kill him slowly Kenny." he said. Maka stood abruptly. "I won't let you touch him!" she said arms protectively open. "Fine… let's go Maka… one on one…" He shot a black ball of electricity at her. She stood with her face down. _I won't let you touch him! I WON'T LET YOU TOUCH HIM! _she yelled to herself.

to be continued…

**_enrita11: hey guys... i'm really sorry for not updating for a couple days... life caught up to me... but i have a four day weekend and im going to be writing the whole time! i really hope you liked this chapter... because i didnt really like my writing in this one that much... id really apreciate nice reviews! thanks for reading!_**

**_thanks to my lovely reviewers:_**

**_FullmetalWizard1995: _**_thanks so much for finding my mistakes! I owe you because if you never told me, i probably wouldn't have noticed :3 so thank you! i really hope that you liked this chapter... i find that for some reason my writing is lacking a bit... lets hope i can do better thanks for everything!_

**_Mai: _**_Yesh... i no... i feel bad for updating so slowly but i had life getting in the way... so sorry buddy! did you like this chapter? i hope so!_

**_SoMa-NaruHina: _**_Lol well... most likely next chapter im really going to pull your heart strings... SPOILER!: Spirit will be involved... O.o hopefully you liked this chapter! Please don't forget to feed my family! :3_

**_xXxMaryssaxXx: _**_Thanks for your review! hopefully you feel the same about this chapter... i think my writing has been lacking a bit... but i will do my best to make it up next chapter! thanks for reading! :D_

**_NikolaiEvans115: _**_Thanks :3 hopefully you feel the same about this chapter! love your reviews! thaanks for reading!_

**_okay guys! that's it! I JUST WANTED TO LET THE WORLD KNOW HOW LUCKY I AM TO HAVE AWESOME READERS AND REVIEWERS! THANK YOU! :D_**


	8. Good or Bad?

Chapter 8: Good or bad?

The ball of black electricity was hurling towards Maka and Soul. Soul looked desperately at Maka. She thought fast and shoved him out of the way as the black ball of electricity appeared in the glassiness of her eyes. There was an explosion and silence was spread throughout the prisoners. When the smoke cleared Maka was still standing, clutching her stomach where she was bleeding.

"I won't let you hurt him!" she said standing tall. Her grip tightened on her stomach and black and white electricity surrounded the wound. "Maka!" Soul yelled, grabbing her attention. "Maka! I-I need to tell you something! Maka I-I-I love you!" She seemed to turn her head in slow motion, contemplating on his words. Andy laughed. "What will it matter if you're going to die anyway?" he mocked. Her eyes were still locked on Soul's not in confusion, but her eyes stated bravery. Like she was willing to do anything.

"You should pay more attention!" Andy yelled appearing in front of Maka. His hand was opened to scratch her. He brought his hand to her stomach and she yelped as black electricity shot her up and nailed her into the third floor's wall. "Maka!" Soul yelled and tried to run, breaking the crowd but was stopped by a arm. Sammy's arm. He glared at Soul. "This isn't your fight wimp. Everyone in Star's group is also a demon/angel. We are loyal to Star until the end. But this is not your fight."

Maka fell the three stories and landed on her back, not moving. "Her name is Maka! And someone has to do something! S-She can't handle him alone!" he yelled as Maka's head rose from the ground and she spit out blood. Sammy shook his head, still holding a arm in front of Soul. "STAR…" he over-emphasized "Is tougher than you think… with a certain amount of…motivation… she can kick ass." he smirked and glanced to his right.

Soul followed his gaze and found Maka's father Spirit and his meister Stein making their way through the crowd. Soul returned his eyes to Maka and prayed that she would be alright. "Soul… if Star needs us, she'll let us know okay?" Sammy said calmly.

Andy laughed really loud which made the crowd flinch. "Maka dear! Traitor to demons! You're father is here! You feel him don't you?" Maka spit another mouth full of blood in Andy's direction. "Go fuck yourself bitch…" she smirked sliding her hand to her stomach with black and white electricity following it. "No you don't Maka!" he said and as quick as lightning appeared in front of her. Black electricity formed into a ball that was bigger than Andy's 6 foot body.

"With this… you'll die traitor!" ….….. silence….….. _BOOM_….

Maka was too late to heal herself and couldn't move. There was a large crater in the ground where Maka laid. Surprisingly, Maka had not even felt the impact. What happened? The question was answered by a dark figure that was hard to recognize with the smoke. _Please, don't let it be Soul! No! _She was begging in her mind. The smoke finally cleared and a figure that she knew too well was standing before her.

He had blood dripping from him, dripping from his stomach, down his sides, from his hair. His head was turned down. Maka had now recovered and immediately became teary eyed as he fell to the ground. Andy laughed and appeared on the other side of the room. "I'll give a little time to say your goodbyes…"

Maka leaped forward and grabbed his weak and wounded body in her arms. He was breathing hard and she stroked his bloody hair out of his face. "Don't worry! I'll make you better! I-I promise!" she said while tears streaked down her face. Her hand moved to his stomach and started healing him. He grabbed her free arm, forcing her to come closer. As she did he coughed a bit.

"Maka…" he said, his breath was hot on her ear. "Y-Yes?" she said quietly. He coughed again. "Don't bother… it's already too late. You can't help me now." Maka shook her head still crying. "No! I wont give up! I can't loose you!" A small blood filled smile spread on his face. "I thought you hated me…" she shook her head, smiling with tears. "Never.." "M-Maka… did…" he was fading and she shook him. "Yes?" he coughed and in separate breaths said, "Did… papa… make… you… proud?"

His eyes closed and he stopped breathing. Maka's eye's widened to their full capacity. Her sadness turned to anger. She cradled her father's head next to hers while the tears ceased forming. "Yes papa.. You make me so proud… now it's my turn to make you proud of me…" she said. His body started heating up and it transformed into a blue soul that was resting on the tips of Maka's fingers. As a angel, her job was to lay souls to peace, or to let them endure the suffering of hell.

She kissed the beautiful blue soul. "Be at peace papa…" she stated. His soul slowly drifted upwards and traveled through the open roof to head towards the sky. Andy laughed. "You let him go? Demons eat them! Maybe you have more angel in you then demon! That stupid father of yours got in the way! He deserved to die!"

Maka didn't look up as she stood. "You asshole… when you die, I'm not sparing your soul." Black and white electricity swirled all around her. Her dyed black hair flew everywhere, along with her necklace. Soul glanced at his wrist. He knew she would never abandon him.

Her hair started turning blonde again from the roots and light was protruding from all angles. Everyone turned away at the blinding lights. As the light faded Maka stood with her blonde hair slowly flowing majestically. She had one black wing and one white, she was wearing a white top that only covered her breasts and left her back exposed. She was also wearing a black, short frilly skirt.

The most noticeable thing, she couldn't hide... "Maka… what is that?" Soul asked, still standing in the crowd. She turned her head. "I had a little… fun… with Andy…" she said. Soul growled and clutched his fists. "Andy! You did that to her?" He yelled at Andy. He shrugged, "What can I say? I own her-" he was cut short by Maka on top of him, clutching his throat. "Not anymore!" she yelled in his face. She brought her hand back and it gathered electricity.

"I don't think so Maka!" he said and gripped her wrist. Black electricity shot through her body. She held her scream in for as long as she could. She yelped and flipped off of him. The most noticeable thing on her was now showing just as much as her scar on her stomach. There was a giant star shape burned into her back. In the middle was a giant red 'A' defining that Andy owned her. In green calligraphy at the bottom of her back in small letters said 'Maka Albarn'.

Andy had burned his name into her back, along with a giant star for her nickname. It made Soul angry, but he could do nothing. Because this was her fight. And her fight alone.

Maka stood watching Andy intensely. "Well?" he said. "Are you coming or what?" he asked with a smirk. She smiled too. "Andy… you may know most of my abilities, but you don't know all of them." he laughed. "Oh! Suuurrrrreee… You know that you can't do much with a demon and angel soul. All you can do is heal. You're so pathetic!" She laughed this time. "Now that is where you're wrong! I will avenge papa!" she said and slapped her hands together.

There was a moment of silence and then another blue soul came out of Maka, hovering next to her. More light shimmered and blocked everyone's view. When the light faded, there was one to many Makas… two Makas? What the heck? One was wearing a sexy white dress and the other was wearing a hot black dress. The white dress one had white wings, and the other had black ones. They were looking at each other and then Andy.

Soul was confused. Which one was the Maka that he loved? Andy's smile faded and his look became very serious. "Impressive Maka… you managed to separate the angel soul and the demon soul." They both shook their heads. The one dressed in white said, "I am my soul. My soul used to be just me, but the demon soul now is combined with my angel soul. They both form one soul which is mine." Andy mouthed words as he pointed over both Makas.

He smacked his lips and sighed. "So it appears you have separated your soul so that the demon soul is no longer combined with yours." The one in the white nodded. "My demon soul said that because she was dying, she would let me use her, as long as I let her rest in peace. It's confusing, so let me put it simply. I have another soul inside of me that I have just released and she will pass on when we combine our powers together. Right now, we are two separate souls."

Maka didn't have to tell what they were thinking because of everyone's confused expressions. The girl in the white sighed. "I'm Maka, my soul partner here in the black is Mai, she decided to use my looks as her form. Basically, we're going to kick your ass." she said smiling as both of them readied. Andy smirked and waved an index finger toward him. "Bring it on girls…" he said.

They both ran fast, side by side. When they were close, they both crossed and when they almost passed each other crossing, Mai grabbed Maka's hand and swung her. Maka flew towards a surprised Andy and she kicked him hard in the face, hearing a crack from his skull. As she was almost out of reach and back on the ground, he grabbed her by the ankle and held her upside down. Her dress flew up and Soul felt a whole lot of red smack his face.

Andy growled holding his bloody nose. "God dammit!" he yelled at the upside down girl. Mai slide under Maka and kicked Andy in a place not mentionable. "SHIT!" he screamed dropping Maka. Maka fell on her head but rolled back and was up on her feat before Andy could recover. Mai and Maka appeared on the other side of the opened area in ready positions while Andy fiddled with his broken nose.

"So would you like to tell us what you did with Lord Death?" Maka asked as Andy cracked his nose back into place. He smirked. "If you wanna know, you'll have to earn the information. Save everyone, and I show you where Lord Death is." All of the prisoners started to mumble. "Deal… I save everyone, show me where Lord Death is… but after that, no more of your games. We will finish this." Maka said with bravery.

He nodded. "Very well… let us begin!" he snapped his fingers and black electricity surrounded all of the inmates. He laughed wildly as it started to painfully shock everyone. They yelped in pain but tried to withstand it to find Death. Maka fell to the ground but with determination leaped up and slowly made her way towards Andy. He was shocked at first. "Well that's a first! You got up! Haha! Well, you wont make it in time-" he was interrupted as Maka swung Mai at him who lunged and tackled, breaking the electricity current.

Maka laughed clutching her chest. "You're always wrong aren't you uncle?" He grinded his teeth and sighed with Mai still on him. "Very well, you handled that quickly and easily… here is Lord Death…" he said and Lord Death walked out surrounded by many demons. Everyone gasped how Lord Death was easily defeated.

Andy laughed. "There! Happy? Now, as you said. Let us finish this! A battle to the death! Everything is allowed, including help from comrades. But I will not need any! You're team versus mine! And me versus you!" he laughed manically. Maka looked at her team who nodded. "Shall we all take this to the skies so that we are not in their way?" Andrew asked politely. The demons nodded in agreement and headed towards the skies.

Andy smacked his lips. "You know Maka, I have the advantage here… I don't have anyone that I want to spare here. You do… if you are wise, you would step aside and offer their lives for yours." he offered, shoving Mai off of him. She shook her head. "Let me spare you from wasting your breathe. You killed my father. Sure he may have made me upset, but he is still my father. Because you killed him, you will pay. I will not lay my friend's lives on the line EVER! Get that through your demon skull. I am not backing down. I will fight… to the end!"

to be continued…

**_enrita11: heyyyyyy! yeah... same thing as always... thanks for reading... hope you liked this chapter... blah blah blah... um... a conclusion will be coming soon... so dont worry.. im not the type to make 50 chapter stories... so enjoy! and yesh... i tugged at your heart strings... :P im so sorry if i broke them! lol thanks for reading :3 also... i was wondering if i should include the fighting scenes of Maka's team? or will it just take to long and be boring? your choice!_**

**_thanks to mah lovely reviewers!: _**

**_SoMa-NaruHina~ _**_thanks! :3 well... props to you! i used your ideas! i played your heart strings like a fiddle and pushed your adrenaline to the edge... lmao... did you like what i did with Spirit? The spotlight is on Maka and its about to get extreme! lol... i might use Soul in the next chapter, and Mai is going to help a lot! well, see you in the next chapter! :D_

**_FullmetalWizard1995~ _**_omg! really? i 3 u! not in a weird way! u've read my other stories, good and bad... youve reviewed on them all so far... i am very happy to know that you still like my writing and look forward to it with the business of your day! :D thanks so much and keep on rocking it! :3_

**_DonCossak~ _**_i know what you mean XP unfortunatley, i had to have at least one boring chapter... at least you still thought it was good! thanks for reading and reviewing! i really appreciate it! especially since you reminded me about lord death! lol i almost forgot about him! :D_

**_xXxMaryssaxXx~ _**_really? thanks so much! like always your reviews always are sweet and make me feel like i am a great writer! thanx... it means a whole lot! XD hoped you liked this chapter! _

**_kk.. thats it... JUST WANTED TO LET THE WORLD KNOW HOW LUCKY I AM TO HAVE GREAT REVIEWERS AND READERS! THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH! IT MEANS THE WORLD TO KNOW THAT OTHERS ENJOY MY WRITING! I 3 YOU! (not in a weird way O.o)_**


	9. The Finale

**_enrita11:**** VERY IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ THE BOTTOM! I NEED SOME HELP! PLEASE RESPOND TO IT! **** anyway... enjoy the chapter! :D_**

Chapter 9: The Finale

Silence filled the area along with stares that were directed to the beautiful Maka Albarn. One pair was watching with fear of loosing the one he loved. Andy snickered. "Alright Maka, I don't want to destroy this facility, so we will also take our battle in the skies. Don't worry! I'll bring the prisoners!" he said happily and snapped his finger.

Black electricity flew around the prisoners and encaged them in a huge cell that lifted them towards the skies. Shortly to be followed by Maka, Mai, and Andy. Andy floated opposite the side where the cage was, while Maka and Mai flew in front of the cage. Maka and Mai had separated for a reason. When they come back together, their souls will corrupt. Power comes with a price… they both knew this, but they had to destroy themselves for the sake of others. A demon and a angel come together to save the world. How ironic.

Maka was saddened by her next move. She would have to combine her soul with Mai, and eventually they would destroy each other. That was why Maka released Mai's soul from her body in the first place. She felt a warm hand on her shoulder. She looked at her own body, Mai. She smiled. "I'm ready… don't be sad. I will finally be at peace because of you, but so will you right?" Maka's eyes grew determined. "J-Just let me say goodbye… after all, no matter what, I won't make it." Mai nodded and motioned behind them towards the bars.

Maka appeared in front of Soul who was gripping the black bars staring at Maka's sweet loving eyes. She sighed and rested her hands on his and he blushed. "Maka?" she closed her eyes and stroked his knuckles. She returned her gaze. "Soul… I-I need to tell you that… I-I love you too… but also…I-I won't make it out of this mess." A tear grazed her cheek and Soul slipped his hands out from under hers and sweetly held her face.

"Of course you will Maka… you always do!" he said smiling. She placed a hand on his cheek through the bars as she shook her head. "Soul… no matter what, I won't make it. My soul is going to get destroyed. I just wanted to say… goodbye." he immediately gripped her shoulders. "Don't! Please don't combine your souls! I-I can't loose you!" She was shocked at how he knew what her next move was. Was it that predictable?

She shook his hands off her shoulders and he tried to grip her through the bars but he failed as she stepped away. "I wanted to make this quick Soul… I-I don't want to, but I have to… I have to save everyone Soul." she disappeared and appeared farther away, next to Mai who looked at her as Maka was still locking eyes with Soul. She turned to Mai and nodded. They both gripped hands and closed their eyes.

Both of the Makas started to glow, one white, one black. Until just one Maka stood with a grey dress that stopped at her knees. Her hair was in a pony tail with a grey band holding it in place. Her team gathered around her. She was so surprised, but didn't break her determined look from Andy as she said, "Already done?" "Sadly… it was just getting fun.. We are bruised and cut a bit so ya think you could heal-" Devon was interrupted by just a simple glance from Maka making grey electricity run to their wounds.

"Star.. I mean Maka… you-you combined souls?" Devon asked. She nodded. "I'll need all the help I can get. So that means…" she glanced at Soul who disappeared and appeared in front of her. He started to scream until she caught him by the shirt of his prison uniform and surged grey electricity through her arm. It traveled to his feet and stood what felt like solid ground.

He immediately pulled Maka into a hug which she returned and spoke in his snowy hair. "Soul… I'm going to need your help…" he nodded and they parted, still looking into each other's eyes. She turned to her team. "Alright… transform guys!" she shouted and motioned for Soul to wait. Kenny, the muscle man, transformed into a black glove with a white band around the edge. It wasn't huge, it was a light glove that shot towards the sky. Mat, the downer, transformed into a black bow with a white strip gliding through it as it also shot upward.

Andrew, Sammy, and Devon remained normal along with Soul as they watched Maka raise her left hand with the black glove slipping on easily and latching onto her wrist tightly. She kept her left arm up as the bow came down. She gripped it and brought her arm down as she turned toward the remaining four of them. "Soul… I need you to listen carefully… you all form weapons, and I usually only use Kenny and Mat first. So what you have to do is turn into a weapon, that I will resonate, and you will be able to move around my body. It's weird and confusing, but you'll understand once you see… Andrew?"

He stepped up and turned into a black mace with a white tip at the end of the handle. She grabbed him and a couple seconds went by before the weapon vanished and a black line, almost like a tattoo, wrapped around her arm. "You see… when this happens, we will be able to share thoughts. This line on my arm is Andrew's soul. When we resonate, he will move to either Mat, or Kenny to amplify their magic. Same as you… so watch as Sammy demonstrates. He will resonate and travel to my right arm, waiting just like Andrew."

Sammy transformed into a black knife that was also meant to be worn on the wrist. It had a white wrist cuff and the rest was black. He fell onto Maka's right wrist and securely wrapped around it until he vanished and was a green tattoo on her arm. "Soul, the color determines what type of person and soul you are. I only use one weapon at a time, while everyone else modifies their power. Next, I'll show you Devon."

Devon turned into a scythe just like Soul and she gripped him. He disappeared, forming yet another tattoo that's color was blue on her arm. She held out her hand to Soul. He smiled and took it, transforming into his scythe form. Soul vanished and was a red tattoo. She sighed and focused. "Alright… soul resonance!" Maka's grey dress turned into grey pants and a grey shirt. She still looked alluring to Soul. Everything felt warm when they all combined their souls.

Just like the room in Soul's mind, Maka had her own room, or beach. It was just like a beach, and everyone was standing by the shore in their bathing suits. Everyone but Maka. "Hey! Come have a seat!" Maka called. They all turned to see Maka in a purple bikini with a light pink star on her cheek. She was wearing sun glasses and again, Soul had to fight the urge to get turned on.

They all took a seat in the beach chairs and snapped back into reality. (brackets, [ ] mean that they are talking in their heads to each other) [Alright guys… two of you increase Mat's strength and the other two increase Kenny's.] Maka stated. She received multiple agreements until the souls traveled up her arm. Sammy and Devon's souls wrapped around Mat while Soul and Andrew's souls wrapped around Kenny. They were all set.

[I won't be able to do this without you guys. Wish me luck] Maka sighed. [Luck] they said in unison. Maka cleared her throat looking at Andy who was filing his nails. "OH! Done? Alright! Shall we get started then?" Maka laughed. "If you're ready…" She readied her bow and everyone shared a breath of silence before the start of the battle. With all of their souls resonating at such a high rate, they all felt Maka's fear coursing through her body.

She was shaking until comforting words from her team and she gripped her bow Mat tightly. "Let's do this!" she said. He shrugged and disappeared. They waited for a moment or two. [BEHIND YOU!] Soul yelled at her through their minds. She turned and just missed Andy's hand that was aimed to shove black electricity into her head.

Upon ducking from the attack she used Kenny and together they purged black and white electricity to the glove, punching Andy in his lower stomach which sent him flying. When he regained his place in the sky Maka had already leapt to his position. The weapons shifted and Sammy went into play while Mat changed back. She swiped at Andy who avoided her fast strokes with the wrist knife that had electricity on the tip. She aimed at his chest and he quickly side stepped. She kept falling forward and he grabbed her wrist where Sammy was. He sent a purge of electricity to try and kill Sammy but Maka acted fast and recalled her weapons, having the electricity only effect her.

[Maka!] Soul yelled. Her wrist was still in his grip until she picked herself up and flipped over. She slammed her foot hard into his face. As he flew back she readied Mat and pulled back his soul string. She added their electricity together and shot a arrow of black and white as she met Andy's height and she kept falling until she planted her feet back on the air, a couple yards away from Andy. Blood dripped from the sky as Andy wiped his mouth.

"Dammit!" he cursed and shot forward towards her like a baseball. Wait… baseball! The weapons switched again and Maka was now holding Andrew, her mace. He was glowing with electricity. As Andy approached Maka readied it into a bat holding position. Andy was close and she swung catching a glimpse of Andy's smirking face. He appeared behind her and shot electricity in her back. She plummeted forward, falling.

She switched weapons, back to Mat and shot an arrow that ceased her falling. She turned on her back as Mat switched back and she coughed up blood. She tried to get up but Andy held her down on the air laughing at her. "Let's settle this now!" he yelled in her face. His hand shot forward into her stomach and she yelped in pain. Her weapons changed back to normal. Kenny was holding Mat in his bow form, Sammy was holding Andrew in mace while Devon and Soul used teamwork to shove Andy off Maka.

Kenny and Sammy held the line, keeping Andy busy while Maka was gasping for air. Soul's hand was resting on her back for comfort while Devon sat in front of her staring. Grey electricity flowed to her stomach. She sighed in relief and pain. The trio turned their attention to Andy who in the short amount of time was bloody and breathing heavy from wounds. His tux was trashed and his hair was matted.

He shot Kenny and Sammy black electricity and they both started to fall, letting go of Mat and Andrew who transformed back to normal. "Kenny! Sammy!" Maka shrieked and disappeared and came back with both of them in her arms, sitting them on the air using her grey electricity. She clutched her aching chest. "Maka?" Soul and Devon asked simultaneously.

"I-I don't have much time… a couple minutes and our souls will…" she drifted off, looking everywhere but Soul. Mat and Andrew were desperately holding Andy back, but were also shot down. This time, their souls vanished in mid-fall. Maka started to cry. Looking at Kenny and Sammy, their breathing stopped, even with the medical treatment she was doing. They turned into floating souls and were released to rest in peace.

Maka clutched her chest that was now aching for air. She had to finish this before her time ran out. She could feel Mai and her soul eating each other. Andy laughed. "I am at my limit Maka… I'm going to die… so now its time for the finale!" he yelled, dragging her attention along with Soul and Devon's. Andy closed his eyes and black electricity swirled into a ball, covering his body.

Maka flinched. "HE WOULDN'T!" she yelled. "Maka what's he doing?" Soul asked. "He's going to blow himself up!" Maka said and started to cough. She was almost down for the count. She had to do something now! Wait, if he's going to explode…. Perfect!

Maka leaped up on her feat as Andy neared explosion time. "Maka? What are you doing?" Soul asked. "Soul… I'm… going… to save… you…" she breathed out. With that she leapt toward Andy and just as he smiled in victory for the last time, Maka slide through the black ball and held onto him. She took one last look at Soul and smiled before she shut her eyes. "MAKA!" Soul yelled and got up.

He was too late. Andy exploded, black electricity flying everywhere… It seemed as though they were all doomed until the bomb looked like it was going in reverse. It went back to where it had started and disappeared into thin air, leaving Soul, Devon, and all of the citizens of Death City. Soul didn't see Maka, except for a glowing, gold soul hanging in mid air.

He started to fall, because Maka was no longer there to keep him in the sky. The same for the citizens as well. There was tons of screaming until it all stopped. Everyone was sitting on gold. The gold soul had saved them, and set them down on the ground. Pieces of gold floated around and four figures came out of the sky, covered in gold. It was Maka's team, completely fine. They were lowered on the ground and didn't say a word.

The gold soul that was scattered in pieces flew to Death City, gathered at the top and there was a shimmering gold light in place of it. In seconds, Death City was completely reconstructed. As if nothing had ever even happened.

Soul turned to Maka's team. "Is that-" "Maka's soul?" Devon asked, finishing Soul's question. Devon nodded, eyeing the gold soul that hovered over in front of the citizens. It gathered together and vanished into thin air. "Soul… Maka is gone now… her soul no longer exists." Andrew said laying a hand on Soul's shoulder.

Soul slipped out of the grip and fell to the ground with his hands to his head. "Again! I failed her again!" he cried. "She's gone now and like always, I didn't do anything to help her!" he scolded himself over and over. His friends that were finally free all sat with Soul and started to shed tears for Maka. All of the sudden they felt hands on their shoulders. One hand after the other the whole city had a very long moment of silence for the person who saved them.

to be continued…

**_enrita11: okay guys... here is my dilema... ive got everything pretty much planned out except for one mayjor thing... i need your opinion... DO YOU WANT ME TO WRITE A LEMON(SEX) FOR SOUL AND MAKA OR DO YOU WANT ME TO KEEP IT LAYED BACK? I don't wanna make you feel uncomfortable if i made a lemon so im asking if you want me to do that here? okay... please tell me cuz im stuck :P that is all..._**

**_anyway... thanks to mah reviewers! _**

**_DonCossak~_**_thanks for reviewing! glad you like it! i really hope you liked the battle! i tried like really hard on it... unfortunately, Soul still did nothing... but i made it that way because i have... something planned... dont wanna spoil XD thanks for reading and reviewing! :D_

**_FullmetalWizard1995~_**_alright... ima ask this again... WHAT DID YOU THINK? haha yesh... i killed spirit... muhahahahahahahahaha! anywayz, it was very necessary to kill him because he would get in maka and soul's relationship and like ruin the fun in everything right? lol i hope you liked this chapter! should i make a lemon or no?_

**_Soma-NaruHina~_**_of course i knew what you were talking about! im also like in love with naruto... lmao.. your comments while reading are sooooo funny.. im almost tempted to make a chapter just to get you to comment while reading! lol thats what this one was for right? lol wellz, did you like this one? i worked pretty damn hard on it, thinking, writing, rewriting... well, should i write a lemon or no?_

**_xXxMaryssaxXx~_**_thank you, thank you... well heres what happens next.. *leans in and whispers in your ear... you fall over from epicness..* yeah... my epicness has that affect on ppl... well, should i do a lemon or no? btw.. thanks so much for reviewing! they're always happy and very positive comments on my writing! thankyou! :D_

**_alright... thats it... JUST WANTED TO TELL THE WORLD HOW HAPPY, LUCKY AND HOW WONDERFUL MY REVIEWERS AND READERS ARE! WITHOUT YOU, I WOULD BE NO WHERE! LITERALLY, YOU ALWAYS TELL ME IF THERE IS A MISTAKE! THANKS A BUNCH GUYS! IT MEANS THE WORLD TO HAVE PEOPLE THAT READ MY WORK! _**


	10. The Aftermath

**_enrita11: Alright! here you are my lovely people! very last chapter! well... already rated m... soo... ummm... enjoy! please read the bottom though! _**

Chapter 10: The Aftermath

"Soul!" Patty yelled griping hold of Soul's attention. He had stray tear marks on his face which was so not cool. But he didn't care. All he knew was that Maka was gone and yet again, he did nothing but fail her. "Soul.." Patty said again, nearing him. He brought his eyes up to her as she held her hands behind her back. "Member that you told us how the man at the jewelry store said that your linking notes would break if something happened to the other person?"

He nodded remembering the memory, but twisted his heart as he looked down at his wrist. Patty giggled. "Yes! She's still alive! Look, her necklace is still together as well!" she said, pulling the necklace from behind her. Soul's eyes widened and took the necklace, gently rubbing the small black note. He looked to the sky and a single tear went down his cheek. Not manly at all…

…...

"Where am I?" Maka asked aloud to herself, gently opening her eyes to nothing but white. She was floating in white space, feeling no other souls around. "H-Hello?" she called, unsure of herself. All of the sudden, out of nowhere, a white door with a gold handle appeared in front of her. She just realized where her random books from space came from.

She hovered over to the door and gripped the gold knob, turning it slowly and cracked the door open. Immediately, it swung fully open and Maka's mouth dropped to the white abyss. There was a big judges table, white with golden lace. Five chairs sat behind, white of course, and with those five chairs, sat five angels, all identical, as if they were brothers.

"Maka Albarn…" The one in the center smiled. "Won't you join us?" he asked, gesturing to a seat that also popped out of no where. She sat down and fiddled with her hands awkwardly. "So… What brings you here?" The one in the center asked. "I-I really don't know…" she said, still fiddling with her fingers. "Hmmm… let's begin then shall we? We are the five angels of judgment. According to our name, we judge souls. So lets make this quick shall we?"

He spoke so formally towards her, like she was a queen in a castle. He studied her for a long breath. "Okay… Maka, don't worry, we'll let you go back to the realm of living. You risked your life for others, and your only what sixteen? You're in love too are you not?" He said with a smile. She nodded slightly. "Alright Maka, you depart in about five minutes. Giving you about a minute to talk to each person."

Maka was confused. "What?" she asked and he just gestured behind her. She turned to find four people standing before her, in white clothing and smiling. "M-Mom, Papa, Mai!" she paused and sneered. "Andy…" she said harshly. She pulled them all except for Andy into a hug. Her mother was the first to speak.

"Maka…I've missed you…" "Two minutes!" someone shouted. Her mother giggled. "Five minutes is actually only one…" Maka nodded and hugged her again. She turned to Spirit. "Papa… how could risk your life just for me?" He laughed, "Isn't it already obvious?" She smirked. "Thirty seconds!" She quickly turned to Mai. "Mai… thank you." They embraced until Mai said, "No Maka… it is me who should be thanking you."

"Andy? Why on earth are you up here?" she said towards Andy. He shrugged. "Maka… I did everything for a reason. I was just following orders by the five angels of judgment." "Orders?" her soul started to shimmer. "There was so much that I wanted to tell you, but it appears I should be going back to living with my partner…" she said.

They all waved as she slowly disappeared… "Goodbye Papa, Mamma, Mai…"

…...

The city seemed to just get up and act like nothing even happened. Things returned back to normal faster than Soul could even breathe. Truly, with their actions, he was just pissed. The gang was walking in silence, all eyeing Soul who felt the eyes on him. Their gaze quickly lifted to the skies. "S-Soul!" Tsubaki yelled. He also looked up at the flying golden light that was quickly to crash upon them.

It was already at eye level in a heart beat and stopped abruptly, floating in mid air. When everyone's eyes adjusted, they practically died. Especially Soul who was reaching his hand out. "M-Maka…" he breathed watching her hover in mid air.

Her eyes were closed and she had two white bands, holding her hair into pigtails that gently swayed with her small white dress that stopped at her mid thighs. She was lifeless floating in front of them, begging to be touched, which was exactly what she got. Soul reached out and stroked her face.

Abruptly, she fell to the ground, followed by the group squatting down next to her. They were speechless until her eyes fluttered open quickly and they all simultaneously said, "Maka!" She started gasping for air as if she forgot how to breathe. Her eyes examined her surroundings until they stopped on Soul who pulled her into a hug. "Group hug!" Patty yelled and they all tumbled onto each other.

"Maka… what happened?" Tsubaki asked. She gently swayed her head back and forth as if trying to disregard the subject. "The five angels of judgment decided to let me stay here… it wasn't my time to go." she said retreating from the hug. "Maka…" Soul started scratching the back of his head. "I-" "Yo! Maka! Wazup wazup wazup!" It was Lord Death waving with his giant hand.

"Hey…" she said. "We have a whole lot to catch up on… why don't we all go to my death room huh?" he asked. Maka looked at her friends who quickly moved their gaze from Maka to Lord Death nodding. They had been staring at her with loving eyes, basking in the feel of her presence.

…...

After a really long talk with Lord Death, Maka felt he was trying to keep her distracted, but she shrugged it off. They walked outside of the academy in a comfortable silence, shoulder to shoulder. Maka almost cried. "SURPRISE!" The whole city was throwing her a party. After a couple minutes of being in shock, they made it under the huge arbor, with colorful lights dangling from it.

As she made her way, she received many thanks and pats on the back. She blushed when Soul asked her to dance to the slowest song possible. "S-Sure…" she said and took his hand. He twirled her gently and with grace, smirking every time they became close and he directed her leg to wrap around his thigh as he dipped her. She'd never been this close to her partner before, besides hugging and holding hands, it wasn't even romantically. This was different.

After hours of partying and many people telling her how proud they were of her, she and Soul made it home, closing the door with a big sigh. Maka slipped her white flats off and plopped on the couch with a small sigh. "It's finally over…" she said with her eyes closed. They immediately flipped open and her hands flung to her chest. Soul blushed where he was standing behind the armrest of the chair.

He coughed with his hand lightly covering his mouth. "umm… W-What are you doing Maka?" he managed. She sighed. "Unfortunately, even with Mai not being with me anymore, I still have giant boobs." Soul smirked thinking pervy thoughts. "And that's a bad thing?" Her head turned to see a tent in his pants and he quickly turned away.

She coughed awkwardly. "Umm… it's eleven.. So.. g-goodnight…" she said and shuffled to her room, her white dress lightly grazing Soul's legs as she did. She quickly closed her door and slid onto the bed and let out a light giggle. "I guess it's not that bad…" she said with a smirk. With that, her door swung open with a loud bang.

Maka shot up in alarm, but was forced back down on her bed as the one and only Soul climbed on top of her. "S-Soul! What are you-". She struggled for a minute but caved when their tongues started to dance the tango. "Maka… I can't wait anymore…" he said and she blushed noticing how his 'tent' grew bigger. He had let go of her wrists and they maneuvered to his hair, Soul moaned as she lightly tugged.

Things happened very quickly after that. Their clothes were already laying on the floor and Soul broke her virginity with one thrust. He didn't wait for her to get hold of herself and this new feeling. He went to work, starting very slowly, and eventually Maka's squeals of pain turned into moans of pleasure. "S-Soul… I-I've always… always loved you ever since we met in the café…" she said while he still dug into her.

He laughed and started to pant a bit, but went faster, determined to bring both of them to their climax. Like he had hoped, they both climaxed moaning each other's names at the same moment. He fell next to her, under the covers.

She gripped his torso and his arm wrapped around her waist. They were both panting, but as soon as they quieted down Soul placed the black note necklace around her neck. Which she fiddled with for a bit before drawing circles on his chest.

"Soul… thanks…" Maka said.

He laughed. "For what? I didn't do anything except hold you back. I'm not strong enough for you." she stopped tracing his uncovered chest with his scar and slapped it, causing him to groan a bit.

"Don't say that… I was thanking you… for loving me…" she smiled sweetly.

"It's no problem… you deserve to be loved… and I couldn't love you any more than I already do."

She smirked. "You sure? And I can't make you love me anymore?" he laughed.

"Well…" he said gliding his hand down her back. "round two…"

**_enrita11: ALL DONE! yay! thank you.. thank you... hold your applause.. well, it wasn't my favorite story that i've written... i truthfully thought my very first one is my best if you wanna check it out... anyways, if you like SOMA you should keep in touch with my writting because i have another one that im going to have fun making... its just a sweet story that is also going to be soooo funny... i already have some stuff planned O.o ... well anyway, i wrote a lemonish scene here, not too strong, but not so less that i wouldn't be able to call it a lemon.. since this is my last chapter, i really can't ask you all anything else but to stick with my stories... thanks for reading and reviewing! i love you! :D_**

**_thanks to..._**

**_SoMa-NaruHina_**

**_Kaizer712_**

**_FullmetalWizard1995_**

**_DonCossak_**

**_xXxMaryssaxXx_**

**_NikolaiEvans115_**

**_Mai_**

**_KirstyKakes_**

**_thats it! thanks guys especially the ppl who have read all three of my stories... you know who you are! *wink wink* *sniffle* i don't wanna say goodbye!_**

**_Spirit: MAAAAKKKKKKAAAAA!_**

**_enrita11: how the hell did you get here? I killed you off like two chapters ago!_**

**_Spirit: MAAAAKKKKKKAAAAAA!_**

**_enrita11: HEY! STFU! rrrrrriiiiiittttttaaaaaaaa... CHOP! _**

**_Spirit:..._**

**_enrita11: humph! Well... he's dead now... O.o_**


End file.
